


The Fereldan Frost Giant

by Eddri



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aurelian Titus - Freeform, Bath Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Bondage, Bubble Bath, But not toxic female character, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dragon Age Spoilers, Explicit Language, F/M, Fighting, Flashbacks, Mature Woman, Mental Health Issues, No seriously she's really tall, Not Mary Sue, Or 196 cm, Panic Attacks, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Qunari Culture and Customs, Qunlat, Rough Sex, SHE'S ACTUALLY TALL, Scent Kink, Secretly a Virgin, Sex, Sexy Times, She's 6'5, Size Kink, Strong Female Characters, Tender Sex, The Iron Bull (Dragon Age) Has a Dragon Kink, The Iron Bull finds love, Voice Kink, Warrior - Freeform, believable skill, tall woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddri/pseuds/Eddri
Summary: The Inquisition is a week away from closing the Breach, the rebel mages are due to arrive any day to assist the Herald of Andraste in closing the Breach once and for all. But a week is a long time... So what would any responsible, strategic, and wise leader of a vital organisation do before he messed with magic he didn't understand?Chase ghost-stories, of course!No one seemed to mention that this ghost was a dragon-slaying, darkspawn-hunting, dog-fur-wearing giantess that had some questionable quirks and mood swings. Ah, but that isn't all. Nothing can ever be as easy as that, can it?No, Thedas never could catch a break.Follow the Inquisition and their newfound huntress in a journey to saving the world and trying not to die. Because if there's one man in the Inquisition who will be taking advantage of his time with the dragon-slayer, it's going to be the not-so-secretive, secret Qunari spy, The Iron Bull.Horns up!
Relationships: Iron Bull/Original Character(s), Iron Bull/Original Female Character(s), Sera & Original Female Character(s), Solas & Original Female Character(s), The Iron Bull/Other(s) (Dragon Age)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Author's notes

Welcome, I hope you enjoy this story! This is my first time _writing_ smut, but it isn’t my first rodeo with it, so don’t you worry your pretty lil' minds. Below, I will list some things you _will_ and _won't_ find in the story.

You **will** find:

  * Graphic violence 
    * Vibe checks
  * Graphic language
  * Graphic & explicit sexual content (consensual)
  * Realistic mental-states 
    * Mental disorders 
      * PTSD
      * Bipolar Disorder
      * Anxiety
      * Multiple Personalities
  * Realistic thought-processes and reactions. **REALISTIC PEOPLE, BASICALLY**
  * Story deviations (minor things changed)
  * A good, mature relationship between two grown-adults who learn to communicate their feelings **AND NOT** a silly teen-drama romance where the guy is a, like, a really _bad_ guy, but he's also hot, brooding and possessive over a sweet, 'innocent' damsel, and then he totally does something _bad,_ because he's A BAD GUY but she forgives him because _she loves him_ and then magically, through the powers of wishful-thinking, he's a perfect, charming, handsome lover who's loyal to ONLY her because that's the dream, baby, “change a bad boy and marry him.”



You **will not** find:

  * Mary Sue
  * God-mode/Sicko-mode  

    * ~~Except MAYBE once~~
  * Stockholm syndrome
  * Solas with hair
  * Bad vibes



I think it's also important to mention that this story **will have** a lot of script-following dialogue, however, **most of the story will have some originality.** I will not follow the script 100%, and some details will change to adapt to this story. Because it's between a " _relatively"_ minor character, **many minor details will be changed**. 

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! If you have any suggestions, comments or questions, feel free to let me know!


	2. Ghost Stories

Maker, it was _cold_! Like, a _proper_ freezing.

Why couldn’t the Chantry Hall have included roaring fire-places -- or even a big bonfire pit in the middle of the walkway would be acceptable. Trevelyan grumbled beneath his breath, wondering now if it would have, perhaps, been agreeable to slay that pesky druffalo and use his hide for a wonderful shawl. Or, perhaps yet, he could stop standing in the middle of a poorly-lit church.

Bah, he’d nonetheless complain to Josephine later. A good excuse to see the articulate woman.

Maxwell had been doing very well at distracting himself from his responsibilities that would inevitably pounce on him in the form of ex-seekers, ex-templars, and ex-bards. But ex's, he mused, were splendid at nagging and wanting more. Bah, this is what he gets for trying to help the most important woman in the Chantry. No good deed goes unpunished!

The Chantry Hall was, surprisingly, quiet, the Herald then noticed. The Chantry-folk spoke quietly as they traveled up and down the candle-lit hall, a few low hymns could be heard if you listened for them, but it was otherwise silent.

Until that silence was broken. Ah, of course it was.

“Herald , may I have a word with you?” A smooth, calculated voice called out from the War Room. The Herald of Andraste turned, a cheekily-obvious fake smile already plastered to his bearded face as he blew into his hands to warm them. 

  
“Ah! Spymaster, to what do I owe this pleasure?” He cheesed, a crooked grin replacing his smile. The redheaded woman, Leliana, gracefully walked up to him, her eyebrow quirked slightly and her eyes twinkling with amusement as her eyes drifted over his shivering form

“I’m glad to see you nice and warm, however I have heard you are quite restless, and my agents report that the mages from Redcliffe are still a week out from arriving to close the Breach.” She informed him. He tilted his head back and sighed, exhaling deeply through his nose. He shut his eyes softly, then peeked one open at the distant sound of a door opening down the hall. Josephine! He instantly perked right up and put on his Herald-face.

“Ah, that will give us plenty of time to prepare, then, Leliana. Is there anything amiss? Have the scouts seen anything?” He asked, crossing his arms with a newfound focus as he directed his attention to the Inquisition’s adviser. He frowned slightly as she walked into the War Room without even casting him a glance. Bah! He refocused on the spymaster, slightly dejected.

“Well,” Leleiana began, chuckling, “They’ve found something-- or _someone._ But certainly not a minion of, ‘the Elder one.’” She mused, her eyes twinkling slightly.

“Oh? Is it someone we know, then?” The Herald asked, a confused look on his face. Leliana shook her head, holding her hands behind her back.

“Well, you’re not from Fereldan, so it wouldn’t be surprising if you didn’t know him. His name is Uncle Zeipho. The best way to describe him would be the local Fereldan version of Varric, without the marvelous chest hair and much more alcohol.” Leliana mused, a ghost of a smile gracing her face. The Herald snorted,

“Uncle Zeipho? You’d be correct, I’ve never heard of him, but he sounds like a man I’d _like_ to know.” The Herald surmised. “But, why are you telling me about him?” He asked once again. Leliana bobbed on her heels a couple times before she spoke,

“Well, while most of his stories are just that: stories, he seems to have told one that may be true.” She began, “There have been… reports, of a man who wanders the Frostbacks, killing hoards of darkspawn and helping travelers through the passes. Actually, some of our scouts got stuck in a terrible blizzard, but were escorted to shelter by him. Unfortunately, they never got to interrogate him because by the time they were in front of the shelter, he disappeared.” She informed him, a dramatic emphasis on the ending as she gave him a slightly frustrated look.

“I’ve never been a really big fan of ghost stories, Leliana.” The Herald teased, waggling his fingers at the amused Spymaster, who shrugged.

“Ghosts can’t kill _dragons_ , Herald . He’s made himself a name as a dragon-slayer, as well.” She pointed out to him. Maxwell's mouth quickly formed an 'o' as his brows rose in awe and excitement. She gave him an amused look before continuing. “If you find yourself _bored_ before we close the Breach, talk to Uncle Zeipho. From the stories, I think the… ‘ _ghost’,_ would be a valuable asset to the Inquisition.” She advised, her tone back to the professional monotone of a Spymaster as she bowed her head and walked away. 

The Herald chuckled and shook his head, arms now behind his back as he, again, stood alone in the middle of the dimly-lit hall. They (the heads of the Inquisition) all expected the worst from the Breach, but if Leliana was recommending someone… well, the Herald didn’t take that lightly either. _However_ , if all went well, finding another valuable agent _should_ be done _after_ the Breach, he reasoned. Their priority _should_ be the Breach!

But, he was _bored._

“Gah, what’s the harm? It's just a story.” The Herald muttered to himself, he ran his fingers through his hair before he marched off into the snowy night, his worn boots crunching the snow beneath as he made a beeline for the tavern.

He smiled to himself as he stood outside the door to the tavern, listening to the jovial chants, cheers and hollers from the patrons inside. With a deep breath, he opened the door, a blast of warm air greeting him into the snug building. Immediately, there was the sound of chairs scraping against the damp wooden floors, and he was welcomed with a scattered, slurred holler,

“All hail the Herald of Andraste!”

He laughed and waved to everyone, scanning the room. It was rather small and cozy, but full of loyal patrons that sprawled themselves around in every way. The bar-keep, Flissa, greeted him with a dip of her head as she wiped down the counter and pretended to listen to a drunkards' tale. In the corner, he saw the Inquisition’s trouble-children huddled together. Sera, Varric, the Chargers, and of course, The Iron Bull -- Dorian Pavus had yet to arrive with the rest of the mages. The Herald gravitated towards them and was met again by their cheers. As he neared, he found an unfamiliar face among them.

“Ah! My good friend, the Herald!” Varric began with a slurred speech as he pulled out a chair for him to sit in. Maxwell thanked him and obliged, plopping down onto the creaky old stool. “Herald, meet my old friend, Uncle Zeipho. Fereldan's _second_ best story-teller!” He introduced, gesturing to the man with towers of tankards by his side.

He was a portly old man, his dark brown skin wrinkled and freckled beyond belief. He had one chocolate-brown eye, while the other was entirely a bluish-milky-white. His wiry gray hair was balding, but he did his best to cover it with a strange red hat. He had a massive beard, which was impressive, but what was even more astonishing was how many _things_ were _in_ his beard. Quills, scrolls, chains… why, there was even _bread_ in it! The Herald dipped his head in acknowledgement, then was completely taken aback by the brazen words that came next from the story-teller's mouth.

“Ho! Andraste’s ass! _This_ be the savior of the WORLD, Varric?!” The man hollered, his baritone voice almost as deep as the Iron Bull’s. “Fuck’s sake! I didn’t know we was counting on a flouncy lil’ pretty boy to kill all them-there demons!” He added. Maxwell laughed and shook his head in disbelief, looking to Varric who was cringing into his half-full cup.

“Er… _Zeipho._ ” Varric warned. The drunkard lolled his head towards the dwarf, before staring intensely back at the Herald for _too_ long, his cloudy eye drooping slightly. Finally, he broke, his face wrinkling in glee.

“Hah! Yer fuckin’ face!” He hooted, slapping his knee. In an instant, he sat straighter and tugged on the collar of his tattered coat, “Course I mean no disrespect, ser. You just be a lot more easy to look at than I reckoned. Maker, if I was in me prime, I’d do _you_ a couple favors, no questions asked, eh?” He chortled, elbowing Sera who gagged dramatically.

“Shag _him_? Blegh!” She drawled. The Herald laughed and threw a half-eaten bread roll at the elf who shrieked in response,

“You’re just upset that I’ve rejected your _many_ advances every time. Poor lamb.” Maxwell dramatically sighed, posing his arms in a similar fashion to Madame Vivienne. She snorted and took a bite out of the roll before lobbing it back to them.

“In yer _‘flouncy’_ dreams!” She cried before the Iron Bull pushed her back into her seat with one hand. He didn’t deem a food-fight a good idea at this moment. A good idea, perhaps.

“Well, anyways, to what do we owe this pleasure then, Mister Herald, Ser?” Uncle Zeipho seriously asked, raising his tankard towards him. Maxwell sat back in his chair, draping his arm on the back of Krem’s chair who seemed to be enjoying the company of a busty red-haired woman. 

  
“Well, a little birdie told me that you’re quite the story-teller, Zeipho. Figured, ‘hey, why not listen to a few?’” He reasoned. Uncle Zeipho’s eyes lit up, and he eagerly leaned forward, spilling the contents of his cup. Varric groaned slightly, muttering something about being here all night, but sipped from his tankard nonetheless.

“Hah! Now _here's_ a good story… Nothin’ like Varrics mushy-gushy chamber-maid novels!” The elderly man began. Varric laughed and nodded in agreement. Through the night, the Inquisition listened to the man’s stories in earnest, laughing and gasping at times. Trevelyan had to give it to him, he was an _amazing_ story-teller, pausing and emphasizing at the perfect times. It was captivating; even if the many telling it _wasn't._

“Right then, fellas and females, we got time for one more then I’m off to hit the hay.” Uncle Zeiphos finally said, hitting his chest and belching out nearly-flammable fumes. The Herald sat forward now, and smiled, tapping his finger on the table as he gave the man a warm smile.

“How about a local one, then? I’ve heard rumors of a ghost-man wandering the Frostbacks, do you know anything about that?” Trevelyan asked. Most-everyone had lost focus, and were talking among themselves -- save for himself and The Iron Bull, who’d been quiet most of the night.

“Ahhhh! Now _there_ be a tale, not much more than a whisper in the wind, at least with the local folk.” Uncle Zeiphos gushed, “Of course, he ain’t no _ghost._ Most folks go to callin’ him... the _Ferelden Frost Giant_ . He be a man, almost as tall as any qunari I ever did see -- not you, Bull -- but he be nothing more than a man. A darkspawn-killer and a _dragon slayer!_ ” 

The Iron Bull hummed and raised his tankard to the dark-skinned man as he continued.

“He were born in a small village that done went and got buried ‘neath the snow up north, ‘bout 10 years ago — Silverstead, I think it were called. It was a right-proper mining village, rich with Silverite! Well, anyway, story goes, he were about fifteen years when his village was destroyed, the only survivor, he was! I met ‘im when he were a lad, offered to take him under me wing, I did. He didn’t peep _one word!_ Then he buggered right off with me flask!” Uncle Zeipho made a dismissive gesture with his hands. “Right little cunt.” He snapped.

“Anway, for the past few years, he’s been killing darkspawn broods, _exterminatin’_ them like they was just rats! Then, some dragons were causing a muck over the years. Well, he done went and took care of them!” Uncle Zeipho chortled, taking a butter-knife and stabbing it into a roll for emphasis.

“Most folks thought he finally settled down, he had a spell where he ain't did nothin'. 'til just last year, a Fereldan Frostback dragon was causin’ a ruckus for some folks in the mountains! And I -- oh you should’ve been there -- I seen it with me own eye! He _roared_ at the winged-beast, and it buggered right off! Oh, but it were a mighty roar, too; you wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference between ‘im and the dragon! Of course, you _met_ that dragon in the Hinterlands, aye? Great yellow beast? You remember, Bull!” He commented.

“Now that was a fight...” The Iron Bull hummed once again, a smirk spreading across his face as he stared off into the distance with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Impressive! Any idea where he may be?” Maxwell asked, but was ill-met with a shrug.

“Oh, I couldn’t tell you exactly. Now, he just wanders the Frostbacks, nothin’ but the fur of his coat, the companionship of his hound, and the blade of his axe. Best part about it, though, he not too-shabby of a character now that he's grown. Helps folks out during storms n’ such.” He shrugged. Trevelyan sighed in disappointment, hoping for a location before the elderly man continued, “Wait! Last I heard, he was last near Emprise Du Lion — rumors of another dragon given the locals the ole what-for. Not to mention all them demons, now!” Zeipho gave the Inquisitor a strange look before he downed the last of his tankard.

“You sure he isn’t qunari, Bull? He seems to have a love for dragon-hunting.” Trevelyan snorted at his grey-skinned companion.

“Not too sure, boss, if he was born in the mountains, he’d be Vashoth — never really known the significance of dragons. My guess? He’s a hunter with an impressive goal.”

“No no no! Weren’t you listening to me? He’s a human! That’s why it’s so _impressive._ ” Uncle Zeiphos sighed. “Bah, I’m sick of you kids. I’m gonna go find a bush, g’night!” He grunted, staggering out of his chair. “Fair night to you, sweet Flissa!” He called out before slamming the door to the tavern.

“Well, I think I’m going to retire for the night as well, everyone.” The Inquisitor sighed, slapping his knees as he stood and stretched.

“Same for me. Chargers, don’t stay out too late, we’re doing drills tomorrow morning.” The Iron Bull advised his company, who all-but laughed at him and continued drinking. Together, the Iron Bull and the Inquisitor left the tavern after saying their good-byes. They began walking before Bull stopped.

“Boss.” He began seriously, “We _have_ to find this man.” The Iron Bull blurted. The Inquisitor laughed and threw his hands in the air and pointed his finger at Bull in feign-scolding.

“ _You_ just want to fight a dragon!” He accused. The Iron Bull laughed and nodded,

“Yes! Imagine it… she’s fighting her hardest, but she’s lost. I plunge my axe into her neck... A battle well-fought, and enough to fuel my ego for the rest of the year. _Two_ dragons in one year? C’mon boss…” The Iron Bull pleaded. The Inquisitor crossed his arms and laughed at the Qunari.

“Bull…” He sighed,

“Besides,” The Iron Bull added, “How valuable would a man who fights dragons and Darkspawn be? We won’t stay long, just a quick greeting, a nice bond-creating battle with a deadly beast, and before you know it, we’ve got a man and his dog added to the Inquisition!” He reasoned. They were both silent for a moment before the Iron Bull shrugged, “Think about it, boss.” He suggested before lumbering off into the night.

“Maker…” Trevelyan groaned, tilting his head back to watch the snow fall from the dark abyssal sky. “Better get my traveling gear ready.” He told himself before he, too, stalked off to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I know that the story begins in the POV of the Inquisitor, but don't worry, this will change soon! Was anything confusing? Let me know! And Uncle Zeipho will be more flushed-out later in the story ;)


	3. Emprise Du Lion

Andraste’s tits, could it get any colder?!

“I hate it here.” The Herald grumbled, looking nothing-short of a disgruntled, beaten puppy. The Inquisition had been traveling through the Frostbacks for little over two days -- Maxwell chocked it up to being the snow rather than him taking a _very_ wrong turn not too long ago. But, he discretely got them back on the right track now, arriving to their destination in the iciest possible region. “Whose idea-- Oop! Whose idea was this again?” Maxwell joked, stumbling forward as his boots met a sneaky strip of ice. There were chuckles around him as they arrived to Emprise Du Lion. It was impressive, really, of the entire party, only Maxwell seemed to be the one slipping.

Perhaps it was just _coincidence_ that Varric had recommended studs in the bottom of everyone else's boots, and neglected to tell the man that invited him to the middle of bum-fuck-freezing nowhere. Yes, coincidence, I believe.

“Well, we _are_ looking for a guy known as the _Frost Giant,_ I personally don’t imagine finding him on white, sandy beaches tanning himself in the sun, Herald.” Varric teased somewhat disappointingly. It didn’t pass the Iron Bulls’ eye that the dwarf’s famously low tunic was buttoned up to the collar.

“Why didn’t we bring the grumpy bald elf? He could be doin’ magic shooty spells — pow pow! Yer breeches are on fire, but yer warm, yeah?” Sera complained, shivering in a remarkably posh fur coat. Trevelyan had seen it before… was that… Lady Vivienne's?! If it _was_ , he could only imagine the lecturing and complaining that would ensue upon their return.

“Solas wished to stay close to the Breach if anything happens, plus, mages are inquisitive folk, I’m sure many will be asking the only man who has an idea of what’s going on.” The Herald sighed, “Dorian is arriving with the rebel mages, and honestly, can you _imagine_ Lady Vivienne on this trip?” He laughed.

“Herald, my feet are below a comfortable temperature, I demand we set up camp! These are custom Orlesian boots, made from the finest leather! I’ll not have them cracking from this barbaric weather!” Varric shrilled, a posh and snooty tone really selling the impression.

Sera and the Iron Bull snorted, Bull bowing like a servant while Sera straightened up and lifted her nose in the air, walking with Vivienne's swaying gait.

The party continued on, muscling through the cold and keeping their complaints light and fun. They had to stay low, as advised by Lady Leliana. Emprise Du Lion was _not_ as laid-back as other regions of the land. It seems that the cold made the demons and darkspawn here _much_ tougher than before. They couldn't risk a big skirmish, so they stuck to the roads and hid in the treeline if there was ever a suspicion. It wasn’t until they were halfway to the nearest town when Sera stopped.

“Look! A mangy dog! Maybe he lost his owner, eh? Can we keep ‘im?” She asked, pointing to their right. The party halted and looked to where she was pointing, disinterest prominent on their faces. That is, until they got a good look at the dog. Through the trees and at the end of a clearing, about seventy-five meters away or so, a large white dog stood with its back to them, its stance wide as it stared at the opposite treeline. 

It was far away, but even from this distance, you could tell it was a giant beast. Taller than a Mabari, but nowhere near as muscular. It’s fur was white and had the maw of a bear, only, more narrow. It’s tail was spectacularly poofy, but quite long and stuck straight out like a wolves would. It was a beautiful creature who looked like it belonged in the snow.

However, there was something else that piqued their interest.

“Is it wearing… armor?” Varric asked, gesturing to his own neck. The party exchanged looks before Sera placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled, the shrill call echoing around them.

“C’mere, pooch!” She called, patting her legs quickly. The dog didn’t move. Its back remained to them as it stood still like a statue: watching.

Sera kept calling the dog, when it suddenly began sprinting towards the party. It wasn’t growling or snarling, it seemed quite calm as it ran. Varric immediately ducked behind the Iron Bull, and Trevelyan took a few steps back. They didn't want to chance it if the dog turned rabid or aggressive.

“Sera…” The Iron Bull warned the blonde elf, who was still crouched down, as he pulled his great axe from behind his back. Without warning, a loud roar shook the ground, causing trees to shake free of their blankets of snow. Birds fluttered away, and even the wind seemed to die down.

The party momentarily forgot the hound, who had now stopped in front of them. The dog barked a few times, planted it’s paws in the snow in a defensive stance and turned back towards the roar. Everything was still.

Until it wasn’t.

“Oh _FUCK_!” The party yelled in unison. They all readied their weapons and quickly moved into a battle-ready formation, star-struck by the sight that graced the clearing. From the snowy tree-line, a wingless dragon erupted from the dark green conifers. Branches and needles were thrown as it frantically stomped around; even snapping a few trees in its wake.

It was a skinny serpent, dark blue scales that seemed almost rectangular. It had four prominent spikes where wings should have been, and was just a few meters taller than the Iron Bull. They’d never seen anything quite like it!

The Iron Bull began laughing in excitement as he took a step forward, his axe gripped firmly in one hand. As he began to stride forward, the snow dog leaped in front of him and barked, stopping him in his tracks. Bull huffed and sneered at the dog, opening his mouth to speak before Varric gasped.

“Look! There’s someone holding onto that thing!” He pointed to the dragon who was now about fifty meters away, and noticeably struggling to move.

Around the dragon's neck, a straight silver bar was pulled taut against it’s scales, digging underneath. On either side of its neck, glove-clad hands held it in place. It was a man! He had both knees propped against the back of the dragon’s neck, giving him leverage as he managed to hang on to the writhing serpent.

The dragon hissed and tried to throw him off, but was unsuccessful. Drips of a viscous orange fluid began streaming out of the dragons agape mouth as it’s movements became slower and clumsier. The air began to smell like a strong alcohol, one could only guess it to have been the fluids. The dragon continued to flail around, but it was no use.

Finally, it all ended.

“Argh!” The man boomed, followed by a sickening crunch as he roughly pulled back on the bar, which could now be recognized as a battle axe. The dragon slowly slumped forward, then fell to the ground with a low groan and rumble, twitching randomly. It still hissed lowly, but it was weak and began to die out.

As if nothing amiss had happened, the man hopped off of the dragons now-limp body. In one fell swoop, he brought his silver-bladed axe cleanly through the serpents neck, severing the twitching head from the rest of its body.

“Holy shit…” The Iron Bull lowly mumbled, his eye wide in awe. The party was silent for a moment as they watched the man clean his blade, seemingly ignoring them. Finally, the dog began barking in excitement, bowing up and down as it jumped around.

“Excuse me? Excuse me! Are you… alright?” The Herald called, now standing next to the white dog. The man slowly turned towards them and gripped the shaft of his battle axe in one hand. “Ehem, we uh… we are with the Inquisition, we were wondering if we could-- hey, hey!” Maxwell exclaimed.

Tensions skyrocketed as the man turned slowly and began advancing towards them, beginning with a brisk walk which turned into a full-blown charge. The Herald began to panic, raising his hands in surrender as he tried to reason with the man

Forty meters away.

“We mean you and your dog no harm!” He insisted. The man didn’t falter.

Thirty meters away.

“Oi, cunt! Get too comfortable, I’ll make a shish kebab out of you and that lizard! Dog’s fine though, innit?” Sera warned, notching an arrow. The man persisted. 

Fifteen meters away. You could hear his boots crunch the snow beneath now.

“Hey, what’s the dog looking at?” Varric noticed, his crossbow pointed at the advancing man while he looked at the white hound who began backing away from the group, growling as it stared past them.

Ten meters. A shadow loomed over them from behind.

_“Hissssss….”_ A blue serpent stood over them, claws poised and ready to strike as it straightened itself up to its full height. 

Three meters away.

“Look out!” The Herald cried, “Dragon!” He added. The party now turned away from the man, preparing instead to strike the ambushing serpent.

One meter away. He jumped.

Using a rock that protruded from the ground, the man launched himself off, kicking snow around in his wake. With his battle axe firmly in both hands, the man gave a low roar of anger as he swung the silver blade down.

Before both the dragon and Inquisition could move, the man had buried his blade into the cranium of the blue serpent, dark blood oozing from the fatal blow. With a low groan, the dragon fell to its side, the axe still deeply embedded in its skull.

With a huff, the man staggered on his landing, not making a noise as he stood over the dark dragon. The snow dog barked and yipped before running up to the man, wagging his tail quickly as the man pat him.

The party lowered their weapons, taken completely over by astonishment. It didn't take a genius to know now who this man was. The man lived up to the stories, he was a _very_ tall man. His fur hood certainly added to his height, but the man stood equal to the Iron Bull’s chin -- which was very tall for any human.

“Ah… Many thanks for that. I apologize for any miscommunication, but… we’re looking for a man known as the ‘Fereldan Frost Giant,’ would you… happen to be him?” The Herald asked finally, breaking the silence. He already knew the answer, but was unsure what to _call_ the man as he hadn't been given any other name.

The man gave a light snort, more of a single, ‘ha’ as he turned around. As he yanked the blade from the dragon's skull, the man pulled his hood off, revealing long blonde hair that fell to his waist. Quite odd for a man to have such long hair, the party noted. Then, he pulled down the cloth that covered his (?) nose, leaving the party baffled as he (?) turned.

  
“I _seriously_ doubt that I’m the, ‘man’ that you’re looking for.” The man-- no, the _woman_ teased.


	4. Hildi and Pacchi

“Oh, this just keeps getting better and better…” Varric whispered, sheathing his crossbow behind his back. The party stood wide-eyed as the man-- no! Woman before them stared them down.

The woman was... _striking._ She was tall, but it was clear that she wasn't lanky -- even beneath all of the layers. She was garbed in a thick, tattered, and slightly-messy fur coat. The outside was a greyish-brown leather, but tufts of white that poked through indicated that the fur was facing inwards. She wore pants that matched the coat and fell just-past her ankles before it revealed hard-leather boots. They were not in the best of condition, but she _had_ just slain two dragons. It seemed, the party noted, that she was dressed for _comfort_ , rather than battle. A shocking choice given her reputation.

In all actuality, the party would have pictured someone far different. In their minds, when she was believed to be a man, they imagined a stoic, brooding and impressively-bearded brute. He would have, perhaps, been slightly ugly (as Sera suggested) and that's why he stayed in the mountains. They never would have thought that a woman with a name like, "The Ferelden Frost Giant," would have been so... _alluring._

She was a beautiful woman, undeniably. However, it wasn’t a soft nor traditional beauty -- she was intimidating and had the look of a purebred-warrior. Her skin was pale, only lightly tanned as a few little white scars showed on her rosy cheeks and sharp chin. Pink, plump lips were slightly parted as she caught her breath, almost daring one to test how soft they were. Her cheekbones nearly rivaled Cassandra’s, showing off an impressively symmetrical face. She had a strong jawline, sharp enough to cut glass -- but still retaining a feminine slope. Long, thick, platinum-blonde hair fell down to her waist in messy waves, but it was obvious that she seemed to take care of it as it was void of any dead-ends. She had a strong, defined nose, which should’ve been uncomely for a softer woman, however it only added to her rare beauty.

What was most striking were her eyes. Beneath dark blonde brows (that could’ve done with some grooming), and through thick black lashes, a pair of the brightest cerulean eyes twinkled in the dwindling winter light.

“Woof…” Sera dreamily sighed, resting her elbow and head on the end of her long bow.

“O-oh!" Maxwell finally gaped, "My deepest apologies then, lady…?” The Herald trailed off.

“Hildi. And this is Pacchi.” The woman simply replied and gestured to the dog, dipping her head down before raising back up to her full height. Her voice was surprisingly feminine. Because of her height, it wouldn't be far-fetched to expect a lower and mature-sounding pitch. It was simply a normal woman's voice -- neither too high nor too low, they noted. Pacchi stared at them dumbly, but thumped his tail against the floor at the mention of his name.

“Lady Hildi, and _Lord_ Pacchi.” Trevelyan smiled, bowing back to her. “We are with the Inquisition, and we heard tales of a fierce warrior known for being a darkspawn and dragon slayer. Due to the recent events, we were wondering--” 

“What are you?” Hildi interrupted, ignoring the Herald’s speech. Everyone blinked as she crossed her arms and stared up at the Iron Bull, who didn’t flinch at her authoritative tone.

“You’ve never seen a Qunari before?” Varric asked in surprise. The woman whipped her head towards the dwarf and glared,

“I did not ask you, Cloudgazer. Does he not speak?” She snapped. Varric’s eyebrows rose in shock at her words. His lips thinned out into a straight line before he looked away, his jaw slightly clenched as he glared at the ground.

“Yes. I speak.” The Iron Bull finally rumbled lowly, staring at the woman with deep interest. The woman looked back at him quickly, eyebrows quirked in surprise.

“You wear no shirt, why? It is cold.” She challenged, gesturing to the obvious nakedness of his torso, save for a harness and few straps. 

“His hard nipples are like daggers and stab any bad-guys in the eyes when they get too close, ya?” Sera joked. This, actually, earned a small laugh from Hildi, making the blonde elf’s ears burn red and a goofy smile spread across her face. An _honor,_ it seemed, to invoke such a melodious sound from the cold woman.

“Shirts are hard to come by when you have horns like mine.” The Iron Bull informed the woman, who had now turned her sights back to him. She pondered this for a moment before she nodded, as if satisfied by the answer.

“I am glad that I am not you, then.” She told him smiling, rolling her hair up towards the nape of her neck before lifting her fuzzy hood back over her head. The Iron Bull gave her a chuckle and crossed his arms over his chest, not escaping her gaze as his biceps bulged. Finally, she turned back to the Herald, “Come, the night falls quickly, your friend’s nipples will break off when it does.” She ordered, waiting for no answer as she secured her silver battle axe behind her back and whistled for the white dog to follow.

The party hesitated before Sera skipped after her, the rest of the party following closely behind. 

They hiked through the woods, noticeably _avoiding_ any trails that might make travels easier, to the party’s dismay. However, Hildi walked around with ease, side-stepping certain spots in the snow that seemed to hide deep holes. She seemed to be very patient despite Sera's constant blabbering, but she was smart enough to not answer any personal questions.

Finally, after about a half-an-hour of walking, they arrived to a tall, flat cliff side void of any signs of important landmarks. Hildi trailed her gloved-hand along the wall as if she were right at home before she came to a large protruding rock. She clicked her tongue in approval and nodded, stepping away slightly. She whistled lowly, and the dog sprung into action in front of the rock, digging the snow away from the base of it. The party watched, intrigued.

Then, using a hook from her side-satchel, she stuck it into a small notch on the side of the rock. As she braced her foot against the cliff side, she pulled. This caused the rock to open slowly, almost as if it were a door; staying attached to the cliff side on the opposite side that she pulled on. Sera cringed at the chalkboard-like sound the rock produced as is scraped against the cold, frozen ground.

When she had moved it as wide as the Iron Bull’s horns and found herself satisfied, she moved away. In doing so, she revealed a large alcove in the cliff side that appeared to have been lived-in at one point. There was a fire-pit with an old cooking rack hanging above it, two beds, a couple fur rugs, and a few barrels of supplies on the far corner.

“Yeesh! How many places like these are there hidden around?” Varric commented. Hildi didn’t answer his question, and gestured for the party to follow her. Warily, they did so and looked around the alcove before sitting by the campfire, warming themselves nicely after the Iron Bull had quickly lit it.

Hildi soon joined them, and, to the absolute pure delight of Sera, plopped down right next to the blonde elf; sitting in between her and the Herald. Her posture was regal and commanding; even as she sat cross-legged, resting her hands on her knees. 

“What are your names?” She asked them -- though, it was more of an demand as she scanned the party with inquisitive blue eyes. Varric looked up from his notebook and smiled thinly at her from across the flames,

“I am Varric Tethras, ma’am.” He dipped his head slightly.

“Were you born on the surface, then? You are young.” She questioned him. Varric’s brows rose and he nodded,

“Yes, my parents and brother were from Orzammar, but I was born in Kirkwall. I’ve never known much love for the dwarves underground.” He offered, a slight bitterness to his tone. She only nodded,

“I have heard of the Tethras caste. My sympathies for your family’s history, Varric Tethras.” She offered. Varric’s eyes lowered to the ground and he shrugged dismissively, going back to his notes. She turned towards the blonde elf at her side, tilting her head slightly as she looked down at her. “And you?”

“Name’s Sera, friend of the Red Jennies! Big fan of yours, gotta say, blue-eyes. Swing-- boom! Axe in ya face. I like how you roll.” She gushed, using dramatic gestures. Hildi smiled and, gingerly, she raised her hand and gestured to Sera’s head,

“Your ears, they are large. What _are_ you, Sera of the Red Jennies?” She questioned the starry-eyed blonde. Sera blinked for a moment than guffawed,

“Wot? I’m an elf! C’mon, you can’t tell me you’ve never seen an elf before!.” She laughed, tugging on her own ears. Hildi simply shook her head and pursed her lips.

“No, I have never met an _alf_ or a… Qwo… Qunari?” She struggled, looking across the pit towards the great horned-man. The Iron Bull chuckled and gazed at her through the flames, his singular gray eye hooded as he ran his gaze over her face.

“Qunari, yes. I am The Iron Bull, leader of the Chargers -- a merc group.” He introduced. Hildi tilted her head,

“Tell me more of your people, The Iron Bull. Do they all have horns like yours? Are they all as large as you?” She questioned eagerly, straightening up to get a better look of him. The Iron Bull swallowed, he could practically _feel_ her gaze exploring his skin, and he suddenly felt _very_ exposed.

“Maybe later, Taam-kasari.” He mused, his voice a deep and soothing rumble. Hildi’s brows furrowed in confusion as she felt a shiver run down her spine, her eyes boring into his for a few seconds before she turned to the Herald.

“And you? I know that you are human.” She smiled, staring at the shorter man.

“I am Maxwell Trevelyan, an… _advisor_ for the Inquisition.” He offered, sitting up straighter with pride.

“You keep saying that word. _Inkisition_ , as if I am meant to understand. I do not.” She sighed, shaking her head. She moved into a kneeling position, resting her behind on the heels of her feet, resting her now-gloveless hands on her thighs.

“Well, we are an order that was a back-up plan for the late Divine Justinia in case the Conclave didn’t work. Obviously… it didn’t. Now, with the Breach in the sky, we’re doing our best to close it and end the demon apocalypse.” Maxwell laughed humorlessly.

“ _Late_ Divine Justinia?” Hildi gasped suddenly. Maxwell looked at her in confusion as he tilted his head slightly.

“You… didn’t know that she… died?” He asked her. Hildi instantly sprung to her feet, her eyes wide nearly-ablaze as she stared at him in horror.

“What!?” She hissed. Varric closed his book and shifted uncomfortably,

“She… was killed during an explosion. It was a big fiasco orchestrated by some guy known as, ‘The Elder One.’” Varric told her. Hildi made a pained noise and tensed up at the name.

“You right, luv?” Sera asked, now on her feet as the large woman began to pace the room before standing-guard at the entrance of the alcove with her hands pinned behind her back, her knuckles white as she gripped them together. After a few moments of silence, she turned, her blue eyes cold and emotionless.

“I will help, Maxwell Trevelyan.” She stated darkly, standing in front of the Herald. “We leave tomorrow. The drakes and dragon have been dealt with... for the time being.” She finally said, her voice void of any emotion as she stared at her battle-axe, which was leaned against the supply barrels. 

“That’s… wonderful! Welcome to the Inquisition, Hildi.” Maxwell smiled as he stood to grip her larger hand in his own. With a single bob, they shook hands and released. The Herald grunted as he sat back down, and sighed contently as he held his hands up to the flame.

“Wait a minute, didn’t you go off and kill _two_ dragons? Not _one._ What are drakes?” Sera piped up finally, easing in the awkwardness in the room. Now sitting cross-legged next to the fire, the blonde elf peered up the long legs of the battle-hardened woman with great pleasure. Hildi shook her head.

“There was a High-Dragon in heat, the two you saw were drakes -- males.” She corrected Sera, shrugging. Sera grinned and rested her chin on her hand.

“Wow… you’re proper-cool!” Sera gushed, sighing dreamily. The Iron Bull sat up now at the shift in conversation.

“How many dragons have you battled?” He questioned, leaning back against the wall with his legs bent in front of him. Hildi smiled and moved to sit in between Sera and the Iron Bull.

“Well… I have _battled_ four High-Dragons, around ten drakes, and countless dragonlings. They are pests and nothing more than _rodents._ ” She hissed as she crossed her arms. Suddenly, and without warning, her voice rose and darkened, “The Frostbacks are _my_ territory, and I will not tolerate other Dragons in _my_ land” She affirmed, clenching her jaw at the mere _thought_ of it.

“Hmm…” The Iron Bull rumbled lowly, a wicked smile spreading across his face. “You have a strange way of speaking, Taam-Kasari.” He commented. Hildi uncrossed her arms and looked up at him, daring him with a single brow. 

“So do you, The Iron Bull.” She threw back, earning her a chuckle. She shifted slightly and peered around the alcove, which had warmed very nicely now. “Pacchi, come.” She whispered sweetly. The big snow-dog lumbered up to her and panted as he rested his head in her lap.

“What’s the story with _Pacchi_ , Hildi?” Varric asked, not looking up from his notes as he continued to scribble. Hildi laughed softly as Pacchi began howling softly, begging the woman for more scratches and pets.

“Pacchi? He is a Fereldan Snow Dog: bred by my people to retrieve and act as a reliable traveling companion. He used to be quite the fighter not too long ago. Now, he is far too old to be fighting darkspawn with me.” She sighed, running her fingers affectionately through his coarse fur. “Now, he is just an old friend who I can wander with.” She warmly explained, roughing up Pacchi's fur and shifting his silver-plated collar.

“I’ve never heard of a Snow Dog before, are they new?” Varric asked once more. Hildi shrugged,

“They are incredibly sensitive to heat, they would overheat if they left the mountains. Unless you are native to the Frostbacks, you would never see them. Their fur is very dense, you see, it is how they are able to survive with me in the blizzards.” She flatly informed him.

“Why don’t you use their fur for coats? That’d be a nifty fashion-statement. Hah! Snooty-britches, Vivienne, would prolly pay you a pretty coin for _Ferelden Snow Dog_ mittens!” Sera laughed, playing with Pacchi’s wagging tail. Hildi laughed and lifted the hem of her coat up.

While the outside was the dull brown-tone of dried leather, the inside was full of thick white fur: very similar to Pacchi’s.

“What makes you think that I have not, Sera of the Red Jennies? Pacchi is _not_ my first snow dog, and to survive, one must use all the resources they have.” She plainly said. Sera suddenly pulled away and scrunched her nose up in slight disgust.

“Woah! I was just havin' a joke, wasn’t I?” Sera gasped, before she changed her mind and reached over to run her hands along the inside of the woman’s coat. "Woah! Soft!" She whispered. Hildi hummed,

“They lived their lives out to the fullest, just like Pacchi has. I either gave them a swift death, or nature did it for me. Perhaps, I shall make a vest for the Qunari man when Pacchi dies, eh? Then our eyes will be safe from hard-nipples.” She joked, earning laughter from the party as she covered her eyes with her hands and turned away from the Iron Bull.

“At least they’d have a good last view.” He rumbled, smirking as he draped his arm over his bent knee. 

“Nah, I’m sure they’d be happier that they went blind, you oaf!” Sera chortled, blowing her tongue at the grey-skinned man who sneered playfully at her.

Hildi laughed, a smile remaining on her face as the party began to banter back-and-forth. Strangely, she noted, she felt an oddly-familiar warm feeling envelope her chest, and she reveled in it before she leaned back against the wall.

Waiting.


	5. Taam-Kasari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hildi begins her narration of their first night together, and learns some things about the Inquisition that she PROBABLY should have been told earlier. Also, the Iron Bull learns that she's a top ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Change!

I have not known much in my twenty-five years of life. A feeling, I fear, many have similar experience with. What I _have_ come to know within my recent years has been… nothing short of unpleasant. 

I have known loss, grief, fear, pain, and _rage_. I have known them most of my life; and yet, I still find myself surprised whenever they come around.

Once upon a time, I had never known those emotions. I had, at a time, known nothing but love, happiness, bliss and joy. I would wake up in the morning to the smell of freshly-baked bread and the sound of friends greeting each other outside as the day started. 

_My days would begin with racing my brother to the kitchen table, where my mother would scold us for acting like ruffians and savages. My father would laugh and egg us on, giving us advice on how to beat the other up more efficiently. We would all eat our breakfast, sharing dreams we had had the night before and our plans for the day. My father, Bjorig, would clean his plate off and kiss my mother, Helki, on the cheek before he went down into the silverite mines, messing up my brother and I’s hair._

_My brother and I would wash our dishes before our mother would order us to brush our hair and clean our teeth. Then, we’d run outside and plays with the pups, deliver lunch to the working men, say hello to the dwarf-folk, and be back home in time for supper. Every day was the same, every day was bliss._

_Until it wasn’t._

_My brother and I were barely ten years of age when our lives changed. It started with men going missing in the mines, never coming back up to the surface. The dwarves no longer came from Orzammer, and the silverite mines stopped flowing. Children began losing fathers, wives lost their husbands._

_My father died in front of me._

_It was night when he came. Hoards of Darkspawn pillaged houses, coming from the mines and surrounding the village in numbers unprecedented. My father, one of the few men who knew how to fight, never stood a chance. He was stabbed through the chest, then slashed in the back, and severed by his own battle axe. My brother whimpered._

_“Shush, Hudo.” I whispered, tears streaming down my face as we watched from our closet._

_We screamed when they flung the doors open._

I opened my eyes, a snarl set on my lips as I quickly looked around. The fire had begun to die down in the alcove, now emitting a low warmth rather than intense heat. The night breeze outside blew harshly, but never managed to penetrate the shelter. Sprawled around the alcove, the Inquisition’s party had drifted off into a deep slumber.

Ah, yes, the Inquisition. Sera and Varric had taken the cots, while the man, Maxwell and the Iron Bull laid like statues on the fur rugs. Even Pacchi had sprawled out on his side beneath Sera’s bed. Everyone was asleep, then. 

  
Good.

_I do not trust them._

I don't trust _you._

_Stop being a child. The man, Maxwell, where is he?_

I sneered at the voice within my mind and ignored them. My intense gaze darted towards Maxwell, my eyes narrowed as I stared at his still body. Who _was_ he? I could sense a great power from him as soon as I saw him, a deep _old_ power.

But he seems too… _small_

_His body is weak. This power was not meant for him._

Wordlessly, I pushed myself from the stone wall and leaned forward, quietly taking my metal-studded boots off. Managing to remain completely silent, I began stalking towards the man, my body low to the ground in the same way a lioness stalked her prey. I clenched my jaw when I realized the Iron Bull was a fantastic road-block and held my breath as I carefully moved over his wide, naked torso. After successfully clearing the horned-man’s body, I stayed still for a moment, listening to his breathing. It was even and undisturbed. 

He still slept.

Licking my lips, I turned my body towards Maxwell now and frowned as I moved into a kneeling position above his own body. A soft humming came from his entire body, almost _distorting_ the air around him like the sun’s heat on a black rock. I leaned forward and slowly inhaled, smelling him.

He smelled like old leaves, dog hair -- but that was _beneath_ the scent of sweat and dirt, of course. I squinted and ghosted my fingers over his body, trying to find any clue as to the strange human.

He wasn’t an, “ _advisor for the Inquisition,”_ I knew that the moment I met him. No, he was far too important; why would he have the leader of a mercenary-company guarding him? I continued to search him. Though I couldn’t seem to sense anything out of the ordinary, I _did_ manage to find a crinkled piece of paper tucked away in his tunic. I smiled, a small victory. I carefully opened the parchment, cringing slightly at the inevitable crinkling noises. Blinking a few times, I was able to make-out a map. I frowned at the foreign words scribbled on the paper.

Oh yes, I’d forgotten. I can’t read.

Can you read?

_Why would I learn the language of slaves?_

Well, it would be very helpful right no-

_Behind you._

I furrowed my brown and quickly pivoted on my feet. I gasped softly when, upon turning, I came face-to-face with a silvery one-eyed man, one black brow raised as he looked at the paper in my hands.

“What are you doing, Taam-kasari?” He whispered. Unfortunately, the Iron Bull’s voice was about as soft as a snoufleur’s underbelly. Not at all. His voice rumbled deep within me, causing a feeling I’d never felt before. It _seemed_ like excitement, but that didn’t make much sense at this moment.

“Borrowing.” I whispered back. My tongue darted out as I licked my lips, and I sheepishly looked away from him. Immediately, I scolded myself for the submissive action and, instead, frowned as my gaze bore into the bold man. “I am going to figure out what you are hiding from me.” I then dared. He simply smiled as he watched me stand, the paper still gripped in my hands. Without another word to him, I moved to the opening of my shelter, allowing the young light of dawn to aid me _somehow_. I frowned deeply as I struggled with the letters, and leaned against the stone door.

H...A...V... Haven?

_I have never heard of it._

“What is it you think we are hiding from you?” The Iron Bull rumbled lowly, his breath hot on my shoulder as he peered down at the map. I whirled around and lifted my chin up defiantly, gripping the paper in my pale hands.

“Your, _‘adviser’_ is not just an adviser. He has powerful magic. I can sense it. If you will not tell me, I will find out _myself.”_ I hissed lowly, turning back around, resting most of my weight on one leg, my hip jutting out. He chuckled, causing another sensation to run down my spine.

“We aren’t hiding anything, Taam-kasari, he’s being… _humble.”_ The Iron Bull explained. I looked up from my pretending-to-know-what-I’m-doing farce with the map, and turned my head slightly to glance sideways at him, waiting for him to continue. “Listen, long-story-short, he fell out of the Breach, a giant rift in the sky that was spewing out demons, with a weird… glowy-thing on his hand. The same magic _from_ the Breach. After a while, they figured out he could _stop_ the Breach from growing and close some rifts. A few months later, he’s now called the _Herald of Andraste,_ basically a religious pariah that’s stopping all the demons, and a champion against the, 'Elder One'.” He informed me, an amused look on his face as I had the nerve to look disappointed.

“Well… that is good then. I won’t leave you trapped in here while I figure out what this map is to, then, The Iron Bull.” I half-joked, earning a soft chuckle from him. I couldn’t help but smile at the sound.

“It is the map we used to find our way to Emprise Du Lion, Taam-kasari. Trying to find _you.”_ He mused, crossing his arms over his chest. I couldn’t help but watch as his biceps bulged and his forearms flexed. It was… pleasant to look at.

“What does that mean, Tum… Tahm-- no, Taam-Kasari? You have not called any of the others that name.” I questioned, now looking up at him. It was then I noticed how _close_ he was to me, but a part of me didn’t seem to _mind_ the proximity.

“It means, 'the one with the battle-axe,' in Qunlat, my people’s language.” He simply told me, his eyes never leaving mine. I quirked a brow and moved my body so that I could see around his broad shoulders to give a pointed look at his dull battle-axe that lay on the floor.

“You have a battle-axe as well, would I not call _you_ Taam-Kasari too?” I inquired, straightening back up. It gave me a strange feeling of… glee,that I stood so close to a man taller than me. In my youth, I was always taller than many of the men and women in my village at only _ten._ In my recent years of womanhood, I've not met _any_ man tall than me. This was a rare-treat, indeed.

“No, because you are not of the Qun. And I’m not _known_ for my impressive battle-axe. I’m known for a… _different_ weapon.” He lowly rumbled, leaning forward towards me slightly. I rose my brow and looked up at him.

  
“Like what? Spear? Warhammer?” I asked him dumbly. He laughed quietly and nodded,

“ _It’s_ been called those a few times, yeah.” He grinned. I stared at him in confusion, was I missing a joke? I crossed my arms as I paused.

“Well which is it?” I prodded, making a wavy gesture with my hand before tucking it back under my elbow.

“I could show you.” He offered, his voice strangely low and almost… _dangerous._ It caused a tingling to travel down my neck and spine as he leaned even closer, his breath hot on my neck. He was close, _too_ close. But he smelled so… _good!_ I inhaled deeply and sighed as I stared at the junction of his thick neck. He didn’t have a smell that could be pin-pointed, not even smell like sweat! It was a natural scent, one that was very masculine.

_He’s challenging us, child._ My eyes widened.

How dare he!?

I roughly jerked back and bared my teeth at him,“What games do you play? You dare challenge me in my own home? Tell me your preferred weapon, I may even duel you unarmed so that you have a _chance_ against me.” I nearly snarled. His hooded eye widened in surprise and he rose his hands quickly. Too fast, I decided.

“No! I didn’t mean-- shit!” He began, but I wasn’t listening to his lies. I tossed the map aside and ducked low, feinted to the right -- his blind side -- and kicked his feet from under him at the same time that I punched him in the ribs, causing him to fall backward on onto his back. “Oof!” He gasped. I gave a low growl as I slammed all of my weight onto my knee and slammed it into his chest. This caused him to give a breathless laugh, only fueling my ire more.

“What in-- hey! What’s going on here?!” Maxwell, the Herald, cried out as he sat up from sleep. I ignored him as I dug the blade of my dagger into the thick skin of the Iron Bull’s neck, not enough to draw any blood, but enough to make a point.

“Your man challenged me to a fight, Maxwell Trevelyan.” I seethed, not moving a muscle while I stared the Qunari down. The grey-skinned man beneath began to laugh, and slowly raised his hands in surrender as he met my stare.

“Hah! Taarsidath-an halsaam, so full of fire! You would make a fine viddathari.” The Iron Bull almost sneered, his face void of any hostility. I glared at him.

“Bull, is this true?” The Herald asked, his hands spread in a gesture of surrender. By now, everyone had awoken and was watching the interaction with shock and interest. The attention was uncomfortable, and I slowly began to question my impulsive move.

“It was a misunderstanding, boss. I now know not to mess with dragon-slayers.” The Iron Bull mused, his silvery eye glistening with excitement and fire as we kept locked eyes. I squinted at him,

“You were not challenging me?” I asked skeptically. He grinned and lowered his voice once again,

“Not in the way you were imagining.” He soothed. I didn’t move and furrowed my brow in confusion. After a few seconds, he added, “As much as I enjoy being beneath a fiery woman, I’m not big into masochism, Taam-Kasari.” I relaxed at the nickname and sighed, slowly moving my blade away from his neck.

Sitting up straight, I opted to straddling the man’s stomach as I slid my dagger back into its sheath beneath my pant-leg. A rumble vibrated through the Iron Bull’s chest and made me tighten my thighs around him slightly. What was happening to me?!

“I do not know what that words means. But I will not tolerate a challenge from _anyone_!” I cooly informed him, although I’m sure everyone knew I was addressing _them_ as well. “It is nearly dawn, if you are all up, we should begin our travels.” I then ordered the party. After they all began moving, I raised myself off of the qunari’s torso and stepped back. Feeling slightly guilty -- but mostly vexed -- I offered my hand to the horizontal man. He chuckled, and I felt a bit relieved when he took it, allowing me to help him up to his feet. "I am sorry, The Iron Bull." I simply said to him. He laughed and waved me off,

"I'm not." He smiled, his tone hinting that his words held a secret meaning. To what, I could not understand. I also didn't understand the sensations I felt in the pit of my stomach at the moment, but that was another question for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that POV change? If it's too weird, let me know and I may change it back to third-person, but I thought it would give a better understand of Hildi's character as the story progresses.  
> A little explanation, Hildi hasn't been socialized properly for the last 15 years (she's 25) so she doesn't understand much. I know things are a bit unclear and dramatic now, but I promise, it will all make sense later on in the story!
> 
> Here are some translations, btw:  
> Taam-Kasari : One with the Great Axe/ Battle Axe  
> Taarsidath-an halsaam : I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect  
> Viddathari : A non-qunari race who is converted to the Qun


	6. The Chargers

“It’s the Herald! He’s returned!” A voice rang out. My stress levels skyrocketed as we stood outside the gates of Haven. We had made it to this town, Haven, in a little less than a day. A great shock, I learned, from the party, as it had taken them over _two._ I had laughed at them in disbelief.

As I looked around and suddenly became very aware of my surroundings. It had been _decades_ since I had been around so many people. It was... _too much._

Clank! Clank! Clank!

_What is that?_

The sound of the blacksmiths bending the metal to their will. 

Clank!

It sounded like…

Clank!

Like a pickaxe meeting the ore in mines. It echoed.

Clank! Clank!

My father, the mines. The screeches of dark spawn.

“Rah!” A man screamed out. 

He’s being attacked?! Oh no! They’re back! 

I turned, my hand ready to pull out my axe as I searched for the Darkspawn that were attacking. I scanned the area. No darkspawn? Oh, the men, they’re training. There’s nothing wrong, it’s OK. These people are trained for combat. It’s alright.

I'm alright

“Hey, you ok?” A deep voice tumbled behind me. I jumped and quickly pulled my hand away from my axe. I whirled around to face the Qunari, my eyes wide with fear. 

_Fear? Disgusting. We are strong._

Be silent.

I quickly masked my emotions and sneered, crossing my arms in defiance — he didn’t have to know it was for self-reassurance.

“Me? I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be? Are you calling me weak, The Iron Bull?” I challenged him. He was silent for a moment as he scanned my face. Finally, he eased the tension with a soft laugh,

“No, Taam-Kasari, I’ve learned my lesson. It’s just that, we’ve been standing here for ten minutes. Everyone’s inside the gates.” He said softly. I looked around for the others, checking to see if he was right.

He was.

Ten minutes? I thought it was only for a few _seconds._ The others, Maxwell, Varric, Sera, and even _Pacchi_ were gone from sight. I knew, for a fact, that they had gone inside the town. I clenched my jaw and sighed.

“O-oh… well. Let’s-let’s go then!” I firmly said. Clenching my fist as I stared at the giant wooden walls. I began to take a step forward before I stopped and examined the structures.

Who were they kidding? These couldn’t hold back dark spawn! They’d barely hold back a mountain goat! 

_Humans are stupid._

I’m a human too.

_Not anymore._

“When was the last time you were in a civilization?” The Iron Bull whispered. I tensed as his warm hand splayed itself across my middle back, radiating heat through my three layers of under-clothes. While I’d usually threaten to break his wrist for touching me, it was the least of my worries at the moment.

“Fifteen years… well, ten, technically. But those five years weren’t _civilized_.” I sneered bitterly as I hugged my crossed arms closer to my chest. He rubbed my back with his thumb and hummed,

“Well, that’s still a long time away. We don’t have to go in, you could get overloaded.” I whipped my head towards him, angry. He thought I couldn’t handle it!!

“Now list-“ I began, but was cut off by him lifting his hand up.

“It’s not a sign of weakness, Taam-Kasari. I know you are stronger than everyone in that town. You need to ease back into it, is all. It’s like relearning an old fighting technique; and believe me, the Chantry-folk in there? _Never stop talking._ ” He reasoned. I bristled slightly and struggled to find anything to be offended by in his words. 

_You are weak._

But you just said I’m not? He told me too.

_Alone, you are weak. With me? We are strong._

Without me, you’d be dead.

_So would you._

“Did you hear me?” He whispered, he breath hot next to my ear. I flinched and turned towards him, our noses inches apart.

“What?” I whispered back, a giddy feeling rising in my chest. He chuckled softly and pulled back slightly.

“Would you like to meet the Chargers?” He repeated. I blinked a couple times before I registered his words. The Chargers? His mercenaries!

“Are they…” I trailed off, eyeing the wooden gates of Haven. He shook his head and stood to his full height,

“Nope, they’re right over there, slacking off while I’m away.” He pointed with his free hand. I followed the direction he was pointing to and quirked a brow at the sight. There were six people all huddled around a little fire, tankards raised high into the air as they hooted and hollered in our direction. I gave the Iron Bull an inquisitive look,

“I thought they’d be…” I began. He huffed once and puffed his chest out in pride,

“I know they don’t look like much, but they’re the best mercs that money can buy.” He assured me. I laughed softly and shook my head,

“No, I thought they would be more like you. Big and horn-y.” I corrected and used my fingers to look like little horns on my head. He gave a few booms of laughter than resonated within my chest, causing me to grin.

“Ah, I see! No, I don’t think a group of Qunari mercenaries would give the Inquisition a good look.” He laughed. His hand, still on my back, pushed lightly as he began leading me to the tents. “Come, I’ll introduce you.” He softly assured me. 

“Wait!” I stopped, looking around at the ground. “Where did Pacchi go?” I asked him. I looked around the busy clearing and moved my fingers to my mouth to whistle for the old snow dog. The Iron Bull softly held my hands in his own free hand and lowered them,

“He ran off with some kids into the gates. You were… unresponsive, so he kinda just ran after them. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” He assured. I grumbled lowly and pursued my lips as I paused for a moment, then nodded before I allowed him to guide me to the Chargers.

“Ah, Chief! Did you leave us to go find yourself a bride, finally?” A man with short cropped hair teased. I quirked a brow and moved away from the Iron Bull as I crossed my arms defensively.

“No, Krem. She would make _me_ the bride.” The Iron Bull threw back with a grin. “Chargers, I’d like to introduce Hildi, or as you may know he, the Ferelden Frost Giant.” He formally informed them. This caused a few of the mercenaries to straighten up.

“Eh? Uncle Zeipho said the Frost Giant was a _man_.” A dark-skinned bloke challenged. The rest muttered similar thoughts, aside from one man who simply grunted.

“You also said you were a good healer, some things are just lies.” A stout man bellowed, punching the man next to him as he laughed.

“I for one, am glad for Zeipho's lie-- in this case.” The man, Krem, slyly mused. I frowned as he stared at me over the rim of his tankard.

“What are your names?” I asked evenly, my blue gaze drifting over each member.

“Names’ Krem, this is Grim — he don’t speak much.” Krem introduced while the man simply grunted in acknowledgement.

“I’m Dalish.” An elven woman smiled, gripping her bow.

“Skinner.” Another elf huffed.

“I’m Stitches, the Chargers healer.” The dark-skinned man from earlier introduced.

“Rocky, ma’am. Heard you were from Silverstead, great shame.” The dwarf sighed, downing the remains of his tankard.

“You were from Orzammar? We didn't have any surface-dwarves.” I asked inquisitively. The dwarf nodded,

“Aye.” He grumbled.

“What caused you to come to the surface?” I tilted my head and shifted my hip outwards. He grinned at me,

“I’m not a big fan of, ‘rules,’ Miss Hildi. 'N they weren't a big fan of _me._ ” He simply said. I quirked a brow, but couldn’t help the small smile that came.

“I hope to fight alongside you in the battles to come, Krem, Grim, Dalish, Skinner, Stitches and Rocky.” I addressed the group as I dipped my head towards them. When I raised back up, I looked at the qunari man for guidance.

“Here, have a seat, Taam-Kasari, I’ll go see about getting you a tent set up.” He offered. My eyes widened as he left so suddenly, but I quickly swallowed any anxiousness down. I can fight dragons without batting an eye, but I can’t handle a few conversations?

_The Horned one. He is strong. His seed would be very-_

No, that’s enough.

“So, Hildi, have you ridden the Bull yet, or what?” Krem slurred. I blinked a few times in confusion,

“Why would I want to ride a bull? They do not make for good mounts in the snow.” I asked. This spurred a round of laughter that I didn’t quite understand. I hadn’t said anything funny?

“Hah! Oh he’ll have a fun time with _you._ ” Krem chuckled, filling his tankard up once more. I frowned and shook my head, choosing to dwell on the matter no longer. “So, what’s it like up in the mountains? Heard your quite the hunter up there.” He asked. I shrugged and moved closer to the group, opting to sit cross-legged on the damp dirt. I’d regret the stains later, but I’d live.

“The mountains have always been my home. Haven is the farthest I have been away. It is… smellier, than I thought it would be.” I commented, looking around at all the people. “As for my prey, fifteen years to myself leaves a lot of free-time. Might as well hunt the filth of the earth that dare trespass on _my_ land.” I seethed. I scrunched my nose and huffed at the thought of the darkspawn and lesser dragons that dared impose on my territory.

“Intense.” Dalish chuckled.

“How many dragons have you fought?” Krem inquired, eyeing my battle axe that lay behind me.

“I have fought four High-Dragons, but one got away. Quite a few drakes, and many many dragonlings. I have been told I am ruthless for killing the young ones, but the young ones quickly become the _big ones_. Then everyone wants my help again.” I huffed as I crossed my arms.

“Ah, can’t be helped, can it? No good deed goes unpunished -- that’s what my nan used to tell me.” Stitches sighed. “Still, pretty neat that we’ve got a dragon-slayer on our side. Oh, I bet the Chief is _proper_ jealous.” He laughed.

“That’s why he’s showing her off, isn’t it? Pretty prize to have a dragon-slayer on your arm. An _attractive_ one doubles the points.” Dalish laughed. There were soft mutters of agreement -- plus a grunt -- and the clinks of the tankards. 

_A prize?!_

“What do you mean?” I bit out. A pretty prize to cling to his arm!? My gaze was cold as I bore into the elf. She froze and choked on her drink.

“Wha- nothing! I mean, uh… I’m just being stupid!” She assured. I frowned and rose to my feet. 

  
“I am not a _thing_ to parade around like a weapon. I will not allow it.” I all-but hissed. The Chargers remained silent and didn’t move as I kicked my battle-axe into my hand. Without another word, I quickly turned away from the group and made a bee-line for the gates of Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will need some editing later. This was a bit of a filler chapter, but don't worry, we'll dig into the meat in a few chapters.


	7. The Ambassador

“S’cuse me ma’am, but I ask that you put your battle-axe awa-” A guard at the gates began.

“Silence.” I hissed, walking straight past them.

“H-hey! You can’t just--” She tried again, but it was useless as I marched up the steps. When I reached the top of Haven and stood outside the Chantry Hall, I then realized I had absolutely _no idea_ what I was going to do here.

_It smells like shit here. We should go back to the mountains._

Not until my axe is buried straight into the heart of the man who stuck me with you.

_Bitch._

Language, please.

“Hildi! Perfect timing! I was just talking about you.” A familiar voice rang out. I turned around and exhaled softly with relief. Maxwell strode up to me with a warm grin on his face. I started to smile, but gasped softly as the power that radiated from him seemed stronger than usual. It was then I noticed the man next to him. “Solas, this is Hildi, the dragon-slayer I was telling you about! Hildi, this is Solas the Apostate, our expert on the Breach.” Maxwell introduced. Neither of us spoke for a few moments as we simply stared at each other.

He was a tall man, his head was void of any hair and his ears were pointed like Sera’s -- but a little different. He was elven. He dressed like a humble mage, but his essence screamed differently.

_He is old. Dangerous._

He smells like Maxwell. Their magic, it is the same.

“What a pleasure it is to meet you, Hildi.” Solas smoothly replied. I did not answer and merely blinked at him. “I look forward to knowing more about you.” He added.

“Likewise.” I simply stated. We stared at each other for a few more moments before Maxwell cleared his throat.

“Well then! Hildi, how are you adjusting?” He questioned, completely changing the subject. I shifted my gaze towards him and crossed my arms.

“I have met drunkards, lost my dog, and it smells, Maxwell Trevelyan. When do we fight the Elder One?” I questioned. This earned a chuckle from the Herald who nodded as he opened his mouth to speak. However, he was unable to begin as the elf beside him quickly interjected.

“You know of him?” Solas inquired with a perplexed gaze. I squinted at him, arms still crossed.

“I know that my blade needs to be embedded into his skull, Solas the Apostate.” I cooly replied. This didn’t seem to tide him over at all.

“You say the name with ease. I have half the mind to think you have heard of him before. Or, you simply are unaware of the weight his name carries.” He prodded once more, holding his hands behind his back. I narrowed my gaze.

“Then listen to the other half. The worries of an apostate are menial to me, unless it gives me my glory sooner.” I sniffed.

_The elf challenges us._

Would you go away?

_You cannot keep me under control for long._

“Ah, so you are in it for fame.” Solas droned, a hint of disappointment etched into his brow. I snorted at his deduction, but if it was enough to get him off of my back, it would have to do.

“I owe you nothing. Your Herald came to _me_.” I pointed out. He shook his had and pulled his lips into a thin line.

“If he is as powerful as we believe, then this is to save the _world._ Not just Haven.” He sighed. “I have things to do, I shall visit you this evening, Herald. Good day, Miss Hildi.” He cooly bade farewell. I grunted and watched him leave. Maxwell, who’d remained quiet the whole time, sighed as he turned to me.

“ _Are_ you doing it for fame?” He asked quietly. I gave him an incredulous look and chuckled,

“No. I do not like the elf. He asks too many questions. I am here because you asked me to be.” I soothed, patting him on the shoulder a couple times before I pulled back.

“Ah, I didn’t think you would. Actually! That reminds me, there is the matter of your pay and accommodations. Josie-- er, Lady Josephine wished to meet you. Do you have the time?” He asked, standing tall as he rocked back and forth on his heels. 

“Well I have no plans. But I don’t need--” I began, but the shorter man was having none of it. He clicked his heels together and held his elbow out to me.

“Perfect! Let’s go then, my Lady!” He cheesed, bowing his head. I looked at his extended elbow in confusion. Unsure what to do, I did the same with my elbow and grinned when he hooked our elbows together. “Wonderful!” He chuckled, leading me into the Chantry hall.

My eyebrows rose in awe as we entered the hall. It was… magnificent! Never before had I been in such an intricate structure such as this. The red carpet created a wonderful contrast against the cold stone and the dark wood. The ceilings were high, and the entire hall was lit with torches, candles, and intricate light fixtures.

“This is… beautiful! Your people built _this?_ ” I gaped. Maxwell gave me a funny look and quirked a brow.

“This isn’t very… I mean, yes we did. But, this is fairly simple architecture. We should take you to Val Royeaux! You’d have a picnic over there.” He grinned. “Snow-white walls, golden trim, banners and flags _everywhere._ And the _clothing_. Oh! Truly, its art.” He commented, using dramatic gestures to emphasis his points. My eyes were wide, how was it possible!

“I have not worn a dress since I was a little girl! Do you think…” I trailed off, a slight blush blooming on my pale cheeks. I flinched when Maxwell turned towards me with impressive speed.

“ _You_ want to wear a dress?” He gaped, staring into my eyes. I bit my lip and furrowed my brow in concern.

“Is that a bad thing now? There were some women wearing dresses outside…?” I whispered, not oblivious to the stares that the women with funny hats gave us.

“No! Maker, no! I just… I never imagined a woman like _you_ would want to wear a dress! I will _definitely_ have a talk with some of the Inquisitions agents. Oh, Madame Vivienne and Dorian… _Maker._ ” He began to ramble. I grew self-conscious and then shook my head. 

“I have changed my mind. I do not want to impose.” I stated, looking away.

“No please! You woul-” He began.

“I said no.” I hissed. I instantly felt bad about snapping and grew worried as the man stayed silent for a moment. Relief flooded over me as he gave me a coy smile,

“Of course.” He simply stated, the coy smile never leaving his face. I squinted at him and opened my mouth to challenge his tone before we arrived to a door, which he quickly flung open.

“Josephine, my dear, this is-- Oh, good evening, Bull --this is Hildi, the one I was telling you!” He dramatically drawled, pulling me closer with his elbow. My gaze was instantly drawn to the grey-skinned man, but I quickly averted it to the shorter woman who stood next to him. A weird pang shot through my chest and a sliver of anger bubbled within. She was a beautiful woman, but she stood _too_ close to The Iron Bull. Bah! What did I care anyway? He only saw me as a _prize._

“Ah! Maxwell, there you are. I was looking for you.” The woman sighed happily, quickly walking up to us. “Lady Hildi, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Josephine Montilyet, I have heard _so_ much about you! Your presence here is a wonderful addition to the Inquisition’s forces, I am sure.” She chattered. I grew confused by all of her talking and tilted my head, my hair slipping from it’s loose bun.

“You have? I keep hearing this. People know of my hunts, I do not understand how this is known, Josephine Montilyet.” I huffed, slipping my arm from Maxwell’s elbow and crossing it beneath my other.

“Haha, well your, ‘hunts’ are very impressive! Uncle Zeipho has told of your achievements all over Ferelden!” She mused. “In fact,” she briskly walked over to her desk, “I have a few letters from Nobles asking about _you_ specifically.” She smiled, holding up crisp white papers. 

“They are spying on me?” I gasped seriously, looking at Maxwell in horror. They laughed and shook their heads, the Iron Bull even managing a chuckle.

“No no no! It is just _gossip._ But if we have a _dragon-slayer_ within our ranks, well, that is _sure_ to turn a few Nobles’ heads.” Josephine soothed. “Ah, but I’m sure you care for other topics.” She diverted. “The Iron Bull, here, has brought to my attention your reservations about being within Haven.” She began.

I bristled slightly and glared at the Iron Bull, who had the audacity to look surprised by it. “I have _no_ reservations about Haven. I am perfectly fine here, so you may forget anything he has told you.” I coolly denied, lifting my chin in pride. 

“Be that as it may, we are running quickly out of room. And with the rebel mages arriving tomorrow…” She trailed off.

“Maker’s breath! Has it already been a week?” Maxwell gasped. Josephine chuckled and shook her head.

“No, but they have, thankfully, sped up their travels thanks to the mage, Dorian, disliking the cold. They should arrive by tomorrow afternoon.” She informed him. Maxwell sighed and looked down at his hand in apprehension. “Anyways, Lady Hildi, would you be adverse to a tent and campsite outside of the gates? It is all we can provide at the moment, and--” 

“I get a _tent?_ ” I gasped.

“I know it is not ideal, but it is all we can spare at the moment.” Lady Josephine sighed. I shook my head quickly and flashed a smile.

“No no, I have just never _had_ a tent before. I usually sleep in caves!” I laughed, excited. “Do I get to choose where my campsite is?” I asked. Josephine looked at me with shock, but quickly grinned with relief.

“I don’t see why not! Then, there is a matter of your pay--” She began, but I stopped her.

“No thank you.” I shook my head. She stuttered for a moment before giving me an incredulous look.

“You… don’t wish for payment?” She asked. I shrugged my shoulders,

“I wish for nothing. As long as I am able to live how I wish, then all I ask for is… _bread._ ” I nodded affirmatively. This caused the Iron Bull to laugh and shake his head.

“You want _bread_ over coin?” He chuckled, crossing his arms. I nodded firmly and lifted my head up. I had never been able to have much bread, seeing as I could never grow the ingredients to _make_ it. My diet was very... _meaty._

“I want bread. I can hunt for myself and Pacchi, and I need nothing else.” I stated. “After the Elder One is destroyed, I will return to my mountains. I will have no need for money.” I explained. They remained quiet before Maxwell clapped me on my shoulder,

“Hildi, you’re too good to be true. Let’s get that tent set up before it’s night time. That’ll give you some time to yourself and explore Haven. I’ll have someone send for you tomorrow evening to run over the plan with you.” He took charge, nodding to Josephine and the Iron Bull in farewell as he began to guide me out of the office.

“Just a minute, Boss.” The Iron Bull stopped, “I can help her set that up. Why don’t you go rest, you deserve it.” He advised, dipping his head at the man. I bristled slightly when the Iron Bull placed his hand on my back again. How dare he?

“Very well, then, Bull. I’ll see you tonight, Josie, my dear.” Maxwell cheesed before retreating away. The Iron Bull guided me outside of Josephine’s office and gingerly shut the door. By the time he had closed it, I was already halfway down the hall with no plans of waiting. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't need _him_ to help me!

“Hey!” He laughed. I grumbled when I heard his steps quicken and he caught up with me. I'd forgotten his legs were so long. “What’s the matter, Taam-Kasari.” He softly rumbled, softly holding my elbow. I frowned at him and pulled away.

“I am not something you can parade around, the Iron Bull. You have painted me as weak, and come to my aid as if I am a child in need of your help. I do not need it.” I hissed quietly, trying not to cause a scene. His brows rose in confusion.

“Parade you around..? Weak? I am sorry, Taam-Kasari, I do not understand.” He uttered, tilting his head.

“You told Josephine Montilyet that I was _scared_ to come into Haven because of all of the people. Your Chargers thought we were married, and that I was a trophy-wife for you to show around; that you wanted to be _seen_ with me because of my, apparently famous, hunts.” I explained sourly, crossing my arms. 

“Oh… I apologize. I-I did not see.” He began. I snorted humorlessly and stared at him. “May we continue this outside?” He whispered, softly touching my elbow. I looked around and noticed some Chantry-folk staring at us. I inhaled sharply and nodded, allowing him to lead out of the hall, my head low as my cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

He tilted his head to the side, indicating for me to follow him. I uncrossed my arms and stayed close as he led my to the side of the Chantry hall, away from public eye. “I am sorry, Taam-Kasari. I didn’t realize how it might appear to you.” He began, his palms facing me in a gesture of surrender. “Josephine was worried that you were unhappy with Haven when I asked her to house you outside the gates. All I told her was that you had reservations about being around so many _soldiers_.” He explained. I crossed my arms in annoyance,

“Why would I be afraid of the soldiers? It was not within your place to tell her this, the Iron Bull. I don’t _know_ you. You should have taken me with you.” I huffed. He chuckled and shook his head,

“You weren’t in the state to walk around Haven, Hildi." He pointed out. I relaxed slightly because he was _right._ "I wanted to ease you back into it with my boys that I trust. But, you’re right. I am sorry.” He conceded, sighing in defeat. I stared at him for a moment, my arms crossed and my hip sassily stuck out.

“You are forgiven. I am sure your intentions were good. But I ask you, what is your game you play with me?” I then prodded again. He quirked a brow and looked at me in confusion. “You are very… handsy, and impersonal.” I explained. He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief before he leaned against the Chantry wall.

“Ah, I see. Well, that requires a _lot_ of explaining, Taam-Kasari. How about we walk and talk while we set up your tent, hmm?” He suggested. I thought about it before I nodded. “So…” he began. He started off explaining that his people didn't care much for so many emotions that humans did. They were _all_ seen as tools, weapons, and supplies. He told me of the Qun, and, with great eagerness...

I listened.


	8. Pitched Tents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***The smut begins***  
> It's light in this chapter, but from here-on-out, the tension will begin to build. This is a bit short, but two chapters in one day, how do you like me now?

“So… your people _worship_ the High-Dragons?” I asked the Iron Bull, slightly unimpressed. We were clearing out an area for my campsite while he taught me about his people, the Qunari, and the Vashoth. It was a nice spot next to the frozen lake, sheltered between large boulders.

“Not so much _worship_ as we hold them sacred. We call them, the Ataashi, ‘glorious ones.’” He corrected. I blinked a few times.

_They worship those little fire-spitting worms?!_

Oh, what’s the matter? Is your ego hurt?

_Laugh all you want, I see your mind, you feel the same._

Well, I do all the killing.

“You seem lost in thought, what are you thinking?” He asked me, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped my gaze to him and huffed,

“Well, I _kill_ dragons. I have hunted many. Why do you not dislike me if you hold them sacred?” I questioned. He smiled knowingly and shook his head,

“ _That_ is why I am so _impressed_ by you.” He explained, his voice low. I gave a small intake of breath at his words and allowed him to continue. “We understand that the dragons are savage, and cannot go unchecked. Not many of the Qun are given the opportunity to hunt dragons, certainly not as much as you. It is why you would make a good Viddathari.” He added. I tilted my head,

“You've called me that before. What does that mean? Hunter?” I guessed. He chuckled, not rudely, and shook his head again.

“No. Like I explained earlier, the Qunari are those who follow the Qun. Tal-Vashoth or the Vashoth chose to _leave_ the Qun, or have never known it. Viddathari are those of a different race who choose to _join_ the teachings of the Qun.” He explained. My lips pursed into an ‘o’ as I nodded, understanding.

“I do not believe I could join the Qun.” I stated honestly. He didn’t seem offended by this, however I wouldn’t have worried either way.

“Why do you think that?” He pressed, setting the tent up.

“Well, you have said that the Qun do not care for family or personal identity. There are also many rules that I believe I would break very quickly. I do not do well with being told what to do, and I care very much for family.” I explained. He laughed and nodded,

“You wish to have a family some day?" He asked me. I froze for a moment and stared at my hands.

"Yes, I think I would like that very much." I wistfully replied, my shoulders slumped as I knew it was wishful thinking.

"Then in that case, no, I suppose you would not be suited for it." He conceded. We continued working in silence for the next few minutes before he chuckled. "You know, you would also be considered a male if you were to be Viddathari: an Aqun-Athlok.” He added. I looked at him in surprise.

“What does that mean?” I questioned, gathering stones to build the fire-pit.

“It means, 'born as one gender, but living as another.' In the Qun, men do all of the fighting and the battles. If a female shows great talent for war, she would be considered a male and put into the ranks. Remember, the Qun has specific gender roles. Krem is Aqun-Athlok, but for different reasons.” He explained more. I paused my movements and turned to him.

_Us?! Male!? We are not a puny male._

“Do _you_ consider me a male?” I asked, a hint of challenge in my tone. I certainly hoped that I didn't come across as a male. As I've been told, all of Haven was _expecting_ me to be one. He smiled coyly and slowly trailed his gaze over my body. I shivered slightly, but I didn’t believe it was because of the cold.

I had never been unconfident with my body, but that was because I had never really known what standards there were. Living in the mountains, I was hardly ever in the nude. However, from what I’ve seen around Haven, I was much… _meatier_ than most women. Especially the elves.

I was tall, that, was obvious. But I was not lithe nor willowy like the elves. From the moment I had arrived here, I have noticed stares in certain areas of my body. My bosom and buttocks, mostly. They were much larger than the other women’s, but, I thought perhaps my thinner waist would balance it out. From the intensity in the Iron Bull’s gaze, maybe I was wrong.

“No, Taam-Kasari.” He finally rumbled, his voice dark and low as my heart sped up. “I could lose both eyes and know that you're _entirely_ a woman.” He smirked, giving my figure another once-over with a look of appreciation, before he went back to building the tent. I swallowed and began to blush. There was a tightness in my stomach, and my knees instinctively pushed together. My brow furrowed in horror as a soft scent became apparent to me: _it was coming **from** me. _

What is that?!

_Nothing._

I clenched my jaw in shock and mortification as I heard him inhale slowly. As he exhaled, a low rumbling, almost like a purr, did not escape my notice. Oh no. I pretended to ignore him, but it was rather difficult because I could _feel_ his stare on my back. It wasn’t like it was a _bad_ smell, in fact, it smelled sweet and tangy. But it wasn’t a scent I wanted _him_ to smell _._

Make it stop, make it stop now!

_No._

“S-so, you said Krem is Aqu...Aqun-Athlok?” I asked, my voice slightly higher than usual as I struggled to light the fire. I cursed myself as I tried to distract both him and myself from the strange scent that came from me.

He didn’t answer.

“The Iron Bull?” I tried again. Again, he didn’t answer. I huffed and sat straighter as I began to turn around. It was then that I realized he was right behind me, warmth surprisingly radiating from his naked torso.

I swallowed, but not in fear, as I trailed my gaze up from his chest, to his neck, his jaw, then his eye. His silvery eye was dark and hooded as he silently stared at me, his breathing heavier than usual. The proximity caused the sensations to increase, and the scent grew stronger. My eyes widened in embarrassment, but I never broke the stare.

I froze as his fingers gently moved my hair over my shoulder, exposing my pale neck. I gasped and quickly turned back around, shifting my legs so that they were together as I sat in front of the fire pit. The low rumbling noise in his chest sounded again as he inhaled deeply, this time leaning over me. My lips parted slightly as I allowed him to take charge and explore my scent.

“Hildi…” He whispered, his breath hot on the junction of my neck. I felt shivers run from my scalp to my fingers, even tilting my head slightly to allow for better access. His chest rumbled again at the silent permission, and his left hand planted itself on my left hip. I curled my toes in my boots as I felt his right knee go flush against my right side, his face still hovering over my shoulder.

Then I inhaled. There was another scent: his.

A soft growl rumbled within my chest, much more feral and animalistic than his. I was overwhelmed, and I didn’t know what was happening. The sensations, the tingling, the touching, the _smells_ , it was too much. In an instant, my body began to feel hot.

_**Finally**. _

No, wait!

I gave a low growl again, but this time, it wasn't _me_. I could do nothing as I felt a force within my mind push me out and take over. I panicked, but was unable to do anything. My eyes, once soft and blue then dilated into slits and began to emit a low blue hue. I felt my canine teeth extended, gently scraping the inside of my lips as I bared my teeth together. 

But this. _Wasn’t. M_ _e_ _._

“Hey- oof!” The Iron Bull gasped as I knocked the wind out of him. I’d shoved him backwards so that he was sprawled out on his back and pounced on top of him. Like I had in the Emprise Du Lion cave, I straddled him, but lower than his stomach this time. I was shocked at the hardness between his legs, but the one in control was _not._

There was a purring noise that vibrated within my chest as I plastered myself over the qunari’s torso, my feet hooked over his thighs and my hands pinning his wrists to the ground. Horrifyingly, I began to rub my lower half against his hardness.

Stop it! Stop it!

_No. I’m in control now._

No! This is-

“ _Fuck…_ ” The Iron Bull gasped softly and lifted his hips to create more friction. All thoughts instantly flew out the window at the sound. Was he… enjoying this? Why?! This was lewd and barbaric! But more importantly…

This wasn’t _me!_

He growled under his breath as he tried to move, but I held him down with a newfound strength. I shushed soothingly him as I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips onto his. He lifted his head up and groaned as our lips met, then sighed as I moved down and nuzzled his jaw, moving his head to the side to reveal his neck. I sighed contently as I kissed the vein that throbbed there, earning a groan from the man beneath me. Softly, I trailed a sharp canine over the vein, causing him to freeze beneath me.

“Hildi.” He deeply warned, clenching and releasing his fists under my grasp.

This is enough. How dare you?!

_How dare I? This is_ **_your_ ** _fault._

Give me back my body!

I quickly released his wrists and gasped as I flew up into a sitting position. Both our breathing was labored, by mine was quicker-paced as I stared at him in horror, eyes wide. My heart _hurt_ and my stomach clenched as he quickly sat up, me still straddling him. I was horrified, worried he would throw me off of him as I shook.

“Shh. Taam-Kasari, come here.” He soothed, his voice still low as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I remained frozen for a few moments before I opted to throwing my arms over his shoulders and hiding my head. “Shh…” He whispered as I began to shake uncontrollably.

“I… I don’t know what- I don’t… _I’m sorry.”_ I whined, my voice cracking as I couldn’t find the words I wanted. He said nothing and gently rubbed my back with his thumbs. After a few minutes, I calmed down enough to stop shaking and sat back, my hands now opting to rest on the sides of his biceps.

“What… Hildi, what _was_ that?” He asked softly, his thumbs still tracing circles on my back. I looked away and moved my hands off of him, choosing to instead hug myself.

“I… I can’t tell you.” I whispered, staring at the ground. He sighed, but didn’t press it. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” I asked him, finding enough bravery to look him in the eyes. He laughed softly,

“No, Taam-Kasari, you didn’t hurt me at all. You surprised me, yes. But… that wasn’t _you_ , was it.” He asked, his tone indicating that he already knew the answer. I shook my head.

“No.” I simply whispered.

“Is it a demon?” He asked again, his voice surprisingly serious as he now rubbed my arms. I noticed the tighter grip he held and my heart sank. He thought I was possessed? 

“No… it’s _not_ a demon. I can’t… I can’t _tell_ you.” I whispered, my voice tight. “Believe me, I would have gotten rid of it a long time ago if I could.” He was silent for a few moments before he sighed and nodded. After a few minutes of silence, I cleared my throat and began to stand. I paused as his grip on my arms tightened slightly, but he relented. “Why didn’t you stop me?” I asked, moving back to the fire-place.

“I _couldn’t_ . I didn’t _want_ to.” He simply shrugged, helping me with the kindling. I began to sweat slightly as I struggled to say the words to the question that took over my mind.

“ _AmIpregt_.” I quickly asked, my eyes wide as I stared at the ground and puffed my cheeks out. He looked up at me and chuckled,

“What?” He asked, a half-smile on his face. I took a deep breath and sat taller,

“Am I… going to be pregnant?” I asked slower. He stared at me for a long time before he gave me a disbelieving look.

“Hildi,” he began, “do you not know what sex is?” He asked softly. I blushed at the word and looked away. “Shit, are you a _virgin?”_ He asked, appalled. I hugged my arms around myself and gave him an embarrassed and guilty look. He tilted his head back and sighed deeply. “You are an anomaly, Taam-Kasari.” He mused after a while, but I mistook it for insult and frowned at him.

“What’s wrong with that!” I challenged, now crossing my arms in defiance as I met his stare. He grinned and sat back, lazily draping his arm over his knee.

“Anomaly? Absolutely nothing. It makes you interesting, Taam-Kasari, you have many secrets.” He began, his voice cheery as he mused to himself. But it quickly turned more threatening as his voice lowered dangerously and his silvery gaze pinned me to the floor. “I can’t wait to find them _all._ ” He dared. My gaze hardened,

“I do not think you know what that entails, the Iron Bull.” I pointed out, my brow arched.

“I’ll find out.” He retorted back. I laughed and shook my head, using my blade to strike the flint and set the kindling alight. I looked at him over the red glow of the flames,

“I’d like to see you _try.”_ I challenged him. He smirked.

This was getting dangerous.


	9. Elven Aid

The night had come swiftly after I had, basically, _attacked_ the Iron Bull. It wasn’t similar to our first meeting where I had threatened him with my dagger. This was an entirely _different_ attack the I believe left _me_ more rattled than him.

To my relief, he hadn’t left right away after it. He stayed for a while and threw sticks for Pacchi, who had decided to grace us with his presence. Meanwhile, I used a whetstone to sharpen my battle-axe and clean any grooves or scratches. When the moon had risen, he bade me a good night and lumbered away.

Still not talking? My, you sure are _brave_.

_…_

That’s what I thought.

_…_

I sighed as I lay in my cot. I could not sleep, I couldn’t risk it. Over the years as I grew older, my need for sleep dwindled down from hours, to minutes, to needing to sleep every few days. The change scared me, but now that I was closer to civilization, I couldn’t afford to risk losing control again. 

As I laid there, listening to Pacchi’s snores, I realized how _tired_ I was. Last I slept was the night before the Inquisition found me. Even then, I kept the other half of me at bay and under lock. 

But it was never easy. Nothing ever is, is it?

I clenched my jaw in frustration and glared at the ceiling. Why me? I huffed and silently sat up in my cot, staring at my bare feet for a few moments before I ducked my head out of my tent. I felt nothing as my skin met the snow, or as the wind blew through my thin under-cloth. It was much warmer here at the mountain-base, I could opt for a long-sleeve under-shirt and some pants.

Wordlessly, I gazed at the dimly lit civilization. I watched as the smoke from furnaces and fireplaces billowed up into the cloudy night sky. I followed the clouds to the green glow of the Breach. I remember the first time I had seen it coming down from the mountains.

The power that it emitted was… _so strong._ How could I have not sensed it _weeks_ earlier? As soon as we moved closer in range down from the mountains, it became suffocating and dulled my senses for anything else. 

I huffed and stood tall as I continued trudging through the snow. I smiled softly as the wind blew behind me, almost as if it helped me along in an effort to reassure my steps. Wholesome, if only if it were true. I could _not_ sleep tonight, it would be catastrophic to the people here if I lost control. So I needed to stay awake.

Stay in control.

I looked around at the end of the tree-line and was satisfied by the large clearing in front of me. The snow was untouched, and it seemed like a good place to watch the Breach. I took a deep breath and exhaled before I strode into the middle of the clearing and sat. It was then I took some time to reflect on myself.

I had suffered for ten years with this, ‘ _other half,’_ and it was not an easy ten years. We clashed and fought every day for control. If I slipped up even a _little bit,_ like I had with the Iron Bull, it would consume me and take control. There were very few moments that I _allowed_ them to have some power, but only when I was so overcome with rage that I wanted to destroy everything in my path. In the beginning, control with my other half was incredibly difficult -- almost impossible. I was alone for the first few years, living in a cave with a ragged tunic and ripped pants. The only time I could venture out was when _they_ took over and would slaughter any animal in sight. Usually, after a few days, I would gain control again. Now, I had almost complete control.

It was a monster that had consumed me, and I could do nothing to make it go away.

Are you there?

_…_

I hate you with every fiber in my being. I will find a way to destroy you.

_…_

“Miss Hildi, you are up late, why do you not wear anything to shield you from the snow?” A cool voice questioned from behind me. I whirled around in surprise and then sneered as I looked at the elven man, Solas.

“What do you want.” I hissed. How had I not sensed him? Or at least smelled him. I turned my head back to the Breach and frowned, the proximity blurred everything together, it seemed.

“Peace, Frost Giant,” He mused as he held his hand up in peace, while the other held tightly to his staff. “I feel as if you have have contempt for me, I wish to remedy that. I believe we would make very good allies.” He smoothly replied. I bristled and cursed myself. I hadn’t brought my axe with me, and from the aura that this elf emitted, I would be ill-equipped to fight him with no armor and a little whittling knife. 

“You are a smart elf, then. I am not kind to enemies.” I coldly informed him, holding my hands behind my back in an authoritative stance as I stared him down. His brow quirked and he tilted his head,

“You see me as your enemy, then?” He asked. I didn’t reply, for I did not know the answer. His brows rose as if he understood something I did not, “Ah, or is it the _other_ one that feels that way?” He prodded.

My gaze intensified as I gawked. _The other one?_ What was he talking about? Surely, he didn’t…

“I don’t know what you mean, Solas the Apostate.” I denied, shaking my head. He chuckled, not coldly, as he tapped his staff on the ground a couple times. I tensed as the air around him thickened, but relaxed as a little ball of light glowed from the tip. It was a bright greenish-blue, and did well to light up the clearing.

“I have wandered through the fade, Hildi, I have seen many things.” He began, looking at the Breach with an unknown look. “I have seen creatures from all over the world. But none, I find, have been as intense as the dragons of old.” He sighed, almost dreamily. “The High-Dragons we have grown to fear are _nothing_ compared to the might that once belonged to the Great Dragons.” He continued.

“I am not as sympathetic nor as loving towards dragons as you are, Solas. I do not understand why you tell me these things.” I snapped, growing increasingly defensive as he continued to speak.

“Have you heard of Aurelian Titus, Hildi?” He asked.

My blood boiled at the name, and I snarled as fear and rage prickled up my spine. Titus? Oh, I knew that name. I knew it _very_ well. Flashes of scenes I had done well to forget flashed through my mind. I cringed as the echo of laughter rang through my head. I grit my teeth as I suppressed the thoughts and glared at the elf.

“Hmm, interesting. So you know of _his_ obsession with dragons: more specifically, dragon blood and the powers it held.” Solas added, his head tilted.

_The elf is bold._

You speak at last. He knows much.

_Kill him. Or **He** will find us again._

“Hildi.” Solas spoke softly. I looked up at him, my blood running cold as I reached behind me. I could feel the cold wooden shaft of my dagger, I just needed a distrac- “I can help you.” He soothed.

“What..?” I whispered without thinking.

“Please, understand that, if I am correct, I can _help_ you.” He assured. I took a step back from him as he held his hand out. He laughed softly, “But, I must know that I _am_ correct. For your sake, I hope so.” He sighed. What did he mean, for _my sake?_

_KILL HIM!!!!_

Suddenly, I was thrown back by an unknown force. My eyes widened in shock as the air around Solas thickened, and a glowing sheen covered his body. His face held a small amount of guilt as his eyes began to emit of a soft blue glow.

“Don’t dodge these, please.” He uttered. I struggled to get up, as he suddenly swung his staff. From thin air, a dozen spikes of jagged ice flew towards me. I shouted and ignored his request, leaping out of the way and stumbling in the snow. “Do not flee. Fight, dragon!” He shouted.

Running didn’t seem to do anything, as the ice followed me, whistling through the air. I clenched my jaw and paled as I watched them curve the opposite way and begin to ascend into the air, only to loop back towards me. I can’t defend myself.

_LET ME TAKE CONTROL!_

Suddenly, I felt the air around me grow hot. _Searing,_ hot. I clenched my jaw and sneered as I felt adrenaline surge through me. I relented slightly, allowing the force in my mind to take a hold of the control. My body stood tall and exhaled slowly as I closed my eyes.

Time seemed to go slowly after that moment. I could hear everything, my blood running through my veins, my hair waving in the cold wind, the sound of the pines brustling against each other, and the whistle of the spikes that split through the air towards me.

_Do not resist, child._

Please. Do not be reckless.

My eyes shot open, and I inwardly sighed as my sight grew blindingly white. The familiar pull of energy coursed around me, building up as the spikes grew nearer. With a burst, I released.

Streams of fire shot from my mouth, like water on an invisible track, and dripped from my eyes. In an instant, the spikes of ice evaporated into nothing but clouds of steam as the streams of flame wrapped around them. The flames stopped, but my control was still taken.

Ok, give me back.

_..._

“It is true…” Solas gasped. “Amazing, Hildi. That is all I wished to know. That is enough.” He ordered. I laughed coldly at the elf, my eyes still dripping droplets of fire.

“ _You think you can control me, Wolf?”_ I sneered, my voice significantly lower this time. I began to panic, _they’d_ never been able to speak _through_ me like that before!? “ _You think that I am some little creature of Mythal? That you have any_ **_power?_ ** _You will burn, dog, and from the flames, your insignificant ashes will turn to dust.”_ I hissed, mockingly.

“Hildi, control yourself!” Solas shouted out as the fire began to shoot towards him. I did not want this, I did not want him to die. He knew about me. He could help!

Give me back.

_No. This power is mine. I am in control, now._

GIVE. ME. BACK!

With all of my being, I shoved the force to the back of my mind, ripping the control from their grasp. I gave out a pained scream as I fell to the ground, the flames dying in the wind before they reached the bald elf. My body shook, sweat dripping from my brow as I stared at the ground with wide eyes.

“Hildi, Hildi are you alright?” Solas asked, bending down next to me. I didn’t look at him and continued to shake.

“Tell me now, Solas. Do you know what is wrong with me?” I asked.

“... Yes.” He simply stated, his hands glowing greenish as he placed one on my back. I felt my body cool and relax at the touch.

“What do you plan to do with this information.” I seethed, scared of his answer.

“I wish to bring balance to your mind, and encourage you to use your powers for the good of the world.” He diplomatically put it. I laughed and finally looked up at him.

“I have heard the same words from the man who forced this upon me, _elf._ ” I spat. He stared at me for a moment before he smiled softly.

“I will _help_ you, Hildi. If I used you for evil, I would _expect_ you to kill me where I stand.” He seriously encouraged. I blinked at him for a minute before I sighed.

“Help me, then, Solas. But if you tell _anyone_ about this, I will kill you after I melt the flesh from those you told in front of you.” I promised. He chuckled and nodded, patting me on my back.

“Well then, let us begin, _Isenatha_.” He smiled, unfazed by my threats. 

Could he help me? Or would he use me? If it was the latter... My threats would turn into promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope this chapter wasn't confusing, and I'm very sorry if it was. A lot will be answered in the next chapter, so bear with me! These next chapters will be action-filled, and then we can focus on what you're REALLY here for~ Wink wonk


	10. Peace

“I know you do not trust me, yet.” Solas began, helping me to my feet. “So, for tonight, we will simply do some... _methods_ of keeping your other half under control.” He informed me, placing his hands behind his back.

“What do you mean, ‘keep me under control?’” I bristled, shooting his staff a glare. He clicked his tongue and shook his head,

“No no no, I don’t mean with magic. It is an ancient technique, one you complete _on your own._ I will simply show you how to do it.” He explained. I relaxed slightly and nodded. I still did not trust the apostate. While some would find his intellect and knowledge desirable, I found it dangerous. Smart men seek more knowledge; and to them, knowledge is _power._ Too often do smart men fall corrupt in the pursuit of power.

“Now, _Isenatha_ , your soul is… how shall I say this, _tainted?_ I will not ask how it happened or _why_ , if you wish to tell me, I would not stop you. This does not change the fact that you are infused with the essence of a Great Dragon.” He explained. I blinked and nodded.

“I know this. But, as I told you, I did not choose for it to happen.” I told him. He nodded grimly and sighed,

“I suspected as much. I do not wish to stir any bad memories, because as I’m sure you’ve gathered, there are certain emotions that stir the dragon blood within you. Anger, grief, lust and fear. Do you know why this is?” He asked me, pacing around with his hands behind his back as he lectured me.

“Because those are the only emotions dragons are capable of feeling.” I answered, annoyed. I knew all of this, but I wanted to see how much _he_ knew. 

“Yes, exactly.” He nodded, a surprised smile. “When you allow these emotions to control you, you are giving the dragon an opportunity to take over as well. It is why I attacked you with the ice. I wanted to see how your dragon blood would react” He explained, still not apologizing. I huffed and crossed my arms,

“How did you know I would use the flames like that?” I asked, then threw my hands up, “What would have happened if I _didn’t_ use them!?” I then hissed. He didn’t seemed fazed as he shrugged,

“Then you would have a few more holes in your body than you did before the night began.” He joked. “Besides, we cannot dwell on what _could have_ happened, we must focus on what _did._ ” Then he held one of my hands in both of his, palm facing the sky. “Your dragon blood _radiates_ magic, just like the Breach does. I know you feel it, just as you feel me use _my_ magic, yes?” He asked. Small flames danced on his fingertips as he spoke, causing the air to thicken. “The magic you used is only a technique available to those with an impressive amount of magic. The only thing capable of _that_ much, are the Great Dragons. The flames, as you know them, are called Dragonfire -- creative, I know. But it is the dragon blood that _gave you_ that power.” He explained. With a little flicker, he tossed a small flame onto my upwards-facing palm. The small flame grew larger and brighter, but I still contained it within my palm. I played with the flame for a moment before I created a fist and extinguished it.

“Solas,” I began, “How did you know I had dragon blood and that I didn’t have a strong magic bloodline?” I asked. He didn’t say anything for a moment before he sighed,

“Because, as I told you, my experiences in the fade have given me--” He began,

“No. I want the truth.” I demanded. We stared at each other, neither daring to relent.

“It is the truth, _Isenatha_ . I have experienced the power of the Great Dragons within the fade. When we first met, it was _suffocating_. But, what gave it away were your eyes.” He pointed, lifting his chin up as he still looked into my eyes. “When she, the dragon, speaks to you in your mind, your pupils narrow into slits-- very slightly, but they do. I have seen memories of Aurelius’ doing the same, he too has the blood of the Great Dragons coursing through him.” He explained. I squinted as I struggled to believe him, then I sighed and looked away.

“What is the fade?” I asked. He gaped at me for a moment before he lit up at my curiosity for his subject.

“The fade? It is the place of magic and dreams. It is where mages and dragons tap into for power. However, it is more commonly known as the dreamscape, where spirits and demons roam the minds of dreamers. You must have visited it when you sleep, no?” He asked. I sighed,

“I try not to sleep as often as I can.” I told him. His brows rose at that.

“That cannot be healthy. Can you tell me why you don’t?” He questioned, his tone light as he prodded me for information. I pursed my lips then clenched my jaw.

“I did not want my… _dragon_ to take control while I sleep. Every time I sleep, it is a battle to stay in control. Most of the time… I-I lose.” I hissed, admitting my weakness. “When I wake up, it has control until I can fight back for it.” I honestly informed him. He remained silent for a few moments before he dipped his head.

“That must be exhausting, _Isenatha_ , I cannot imagine it. You are very strong; worthy to carry this burden.” He complimented. I snorted and shook my head at his words.

“As long as you can help me with it, then there will be nothing to feel sorry about.” I stated and crossed my arms, prompting him to teach me the technique he mentioned. 

  
“Ah, of course. We may begin then.” He stated. _Well_ , what a wonderful idea. “Now, the successfulness of this technique entirely depends on you, but if done correctly, you may learn to be able to sleep without worrying about your dragon.” He told me. I looked at him in surprise and quickly nodded my head, eager to learn.

“Really..?” I whispered, my eyes full of hope. He chuckled warmly and nodded.

“Yes, _Isenatha_. Now, watch me closely. We will begin with some basic moves, then I will instruct you from there.” He began. With a flick of his wrist, the snow around us flew into the air and danced in the wind, drifting away and leaving a large circle of old grass and dirt. 

He moved to stand in the middle of the circle and exhaled as he stood straight. He slowly moved his hands out in front of him, and moved in what could only be described as an odd dance. Every so often, he would make strange punching moves, but with his palms outward and his other hand tucked next to his side.

“They key to this,” he stated, sliding his foot across the ground, “is to _empty_ your mind.” He advised. He held his hand out to me and slowed his movements, giving me time to copy him. I started off slowly, but soon was able to match his moves as soon as he made them.

“Won’t that give them control?” I asked quietly. “If I empty my mind.” I specified. He shook his head and exhaled.

“How can it control something that doesn’t exist? If your mind is empty, you have nothing to grasp onto. No emotions, no memories; _nothing._ And, your dragon is a she.” He pointed out. I blinked, understanding what he was saying.

“How do you know it is female?” I asked incredulously.

“Because you would be dead. The essence and blood of a male dragon cannot attach to a female host. It would find you unworthy.” He simply stated. I bristled slightly. “Do not take offense. Dragons are very proud creatures. It would be the same for a man if he was infused with a female dragon’s blood.” He mused.

“ _My dragon finds me worthy._ ” I snorted. “Did the fade teach you that?” I shot back sarcastically. He tensed, but laughed it off.

“Alright, you have the moves down. You are a fast learner, I’m impressed.” He changed the topic. I still couldn’t help but smile and dip my head. “Now, this is the step where you empty your mind. To do this, you simply think _nothing._ Instead, _feel._ ” He breathed.

“That doesn’t make sense. Wouldn’t I think about what I’m feeling?” I pointed out, unconvinced. He chuckled and clasped his hands behind his back.

“Only if you’re doing it incorrectly. If you are unable to do this step, then our next stage will be impossible.” He cryptically informed me. I sighed and nodded. I moved around as he did, missing a few steps and swearing as I did so. I tried to think of nothing, but it wasn’t working!

“I’m not doing it right.” I whined, flopping my arms by my sides.

“You need to _feel._ You’re thinking too much. Don’t worry about the moves, just do what _feels_ right. Feel the ground beneath your feet, the ice melting beneath your toes. Feel the wind against your skin and the blood in your fingers. Think nothing, feel everything.” He instructed. I sighed and tried again.

I began moving, and I didn’t think about my next steps, I only did what felt right. I sighed as the wind twirled around me, weaving through my hair before it danced away. I felt the ground beneath me shift as I spun around, the dirt thawing against my naked feet. I felt the air move against my finger tips, and my lungs expand with each breath I took. It was then I realized my mind was void of any thoughts. 

And I was at peace.

I opened my eyes and blinked as I stared at the man in front of me. I was in a squat-like position, one palm outstretch towards his face will the other crossed beneath and held two fingers up.

“Well done. You have just accomplished an ancient elvhen meditation, _Isenatha_ . You have achieved peace.” He congratulated. I stood straight now and looked at my hands. It was odd, really. It was such a little difference within in my mind, but it felt so _huge._

My mind was constantly at war with itself. I had to keep my thoughts in check _every day_ , or else _she,_ my dragon, would get a grip on the control. At times, in my solitude, I would give up and release my pent up emotions. My life has been… tiresome, to say the least

But now? I didn’t feel the need to restrain myself, and I didn’t need to worry. I felt relaxed, I felt whole.

“I… but when will it wear off?” I asked, quickly looking at him. He shrugged and looked away thoughtfully,

“That entirely depends. It may wear off in minutes, depending on the situation. However, if you ever feel like you need to fight for control, you now know how to calm down.” He smiled. “You have done very well, I am impressed.” He complimented again. I smiled at him. For the first time, I gave him a genuine smile.

“Thank you, Solas. Thank you!” I laughed breathlessly. He opened his mouth to speak, but exhaled in surprise as I pulled him against me, his head resting against my shoulder as I embraced him. He cleared his throat and pulled away.

“Ah, you are welcome. Hopefully, the meditation should help for a while. After the Breach is closed, we may focus on the next stage.” He stated as he picked his staff off of the ground. 

“What is that?” I inquired

“Well,” he began, eyeing me from the side, “you have brought peace to yourself. But your soul-- your essence is still split in two. There must be peace between you and the dragon, next.” He wisely informed me. I froze and blinked in disbelief.

“That won’t work.” I laughed, shaking my head. He quirked a brow in question, “She is, for lack of a better term: a bitch.” I explained, blushing softly at my use of a swear word. This brought a laugh from him and he nodded,

“Yes, that will probably be quite the hurdle to jump. But I am confident we will succeed.” He mused. He turned his gaze to the sky and sighed. “It is late, I will leave you to yourself now, Isenatha. Try to rest; you need not sleep, but rest.” He advised. I bade him a good night and watched him leave.

Are you there?

_…_

Take control of me!

...

I began to laugh in glee at my newfound freedom. Perhaps, I dared, I could sleep! I quickly ran back to my campsite, startling Pacchi who’d been snoring happily. I all-but jumped into my cot and tucked myself under the covers, wiggling my toes as I prepared for a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

But that’s not what happened.


	11. Sweet Dreams

“ _What have you done, whelp.”_ A familiar voice echoed around me. I was alone, standing on a snowy mountain ridge. There was a blizzard whirling around me, making my long-distance sight impossible. The sky was gray, shrouded in looming clouds that crackled with thunder. The wind swirled around me, howling with vigor as I stood proud.

“I am no longer plagued by your pride, beast.” I shouted. A shadow moved in the snow. I twirled around, searching. I grit my teeth and clenched my jaw as I watched the shadow grow tall, taller than the Chantry hall. I sneered as giant wings spread, caging me in as it dug them into the snow.

“ _I_ **_am_ ** _you. I have protected you --_ **_I saved you._ ** _”_ She hissed, its blue eyes shining through the haze of the blizzard. I laughed humorlessly.

“ _Saved_ me? You saved _yourself._ Used my body as a vessel to live again. You didn’t do it for _me_.” I sneered. She said nothing.

“ _You are a fool. You will come to realize this."_ She stated. Then, it slunk away, disappearing into the blizzard until I was alone. I shouted into the wind with frustration and fell to my knees.

"Coward!" I shouted after her.

“What’s the matter, girl? You seem upset.” A deep voice cooed. I opened my eyes and looked around in confusion. The snowy mountain-pass was gone, replaced by a lush green forest. I sat up onto my knees and gasped. Instead of rugged rags, I adorned a crisp white linen shirt and new leather pants. I heard a branch crack, and I whirled around, my fists clenched as I entered a defensive stance. “Ah! So filled with fury, girl. It’s _beautiful._ ” The figure mused.

“Show yourself.” I dared, rising to my feet. I hardened my gaze at the figure that hid within the trees, then froze as he entered the golden light. He was an astonishingly handsome man. His skin, tan and littered with scars. He had a symmetrical face and a strong nose, his eyes were a brilliant amber. His brown hair fell in waves around his face, barely kissing the similar white garb that he wore.

“Here I am, darling.” He chuckled, spreading his arms out wide as he did a little twirl. I clenched my jaw and stared at him with skepticism. 

“Why are you in my dream?” I ground out, still ready to attack. He quirked a brow and looked around in confusion.

“You are so sure that this is a dream?” He asked. I swallowed and looked around. I was unsure now. I could _feel_ things. The warm sun that shone through the trees, the soft grass that tickled my feet. I could smell the flowers that bloomed nearby and hear the birds that chirped. Dreams weren’t that in-depth, were they?

“What do you want?” I asked, not answering his question. He smirked and strode up to me before he stopped an arms-length away.

“What do I want?” He repeated. He laughed and walked around me, stopping to stand behind me now. “ _You._ ” He whispered into my ear. I snorted and began to turn, then jumped back when his face began to melt and his form grew, hunching over. The flora around him singed as his skin was replaced by molten material. 

“Wha-” I gasped. I stared in shock and horror as the man was replaced by a giant magma-like beast, its eyes bright and orange as it looked at me. “What are you…” I hissed.

_“I am Rage. I am a part of you, girl.”_ It hissed, circling me. I shook my head in disbelief.

“No. I do not accept you. I’m _not_ possessed.” I denied, backing away from it. I froze as my foot met a soft cold surface. I glanced down: a stick. It gave an odd choking noise, perhaps its version of laughter.

_“No! Not while that_ **_dragon_ ** _was around. But now… she’s not here! Which means…_ **_you’re up for grabs!_ ** _”_ It roared, lunging towards me. I growled in anger as I tossed the stick up into my hand using the top of my foot, then shouted as I drove it through its neck. The stick immediately burned, and the demon stumbled forward. “ _You don’t believe me? You will see!”_ It cackled, the stick turning to charcoal. I watched, confused as it slunk away and waited patiently behind me.

“What do you-” I began.

“Ah… there is my little doll. Come here, my child.” A familiar voice cooed darkly. My skin bristled as I recognized the voice. I slowly turned, the Rage demon no longer a thought as my gaze fell on the man behind me.

He hadn't changed a bit.

His feet were hidden in his signature black leather boots, shined to perfection with a decorative metal toe. His clothes were all black, sewn with the finest linens to adorn his tanned skin; a red sash around his waist contrasted the dark garb. A thick, sharp beard touched his collarbone, and graying brown hair fell to his shoulders.

“Hildi, child, do not disobey me.” The man sneered.

“Aurelian…” I whispered in horror. Suddenly, the forest had disappeared, and was replaced by an old nightmare.

It was an old mining base, tall ceilings that were littered with abandoned ore and sharp walls that were covered in scaffolding. Several tunnel entrances were strewn about, mine cart tracks disappearing into the black abysses. I was there, chained in the middle of the room. The large room glowed red, small lyrium crystals sparkled and hummed lowly. They taunted me, angry that they never got their chance.

Are you there? Please, I need you!

_..._

“There you are, my doll.” Aurelian cooed darkly, his metal boots clanking against the cold stone floors. “So full of fire. My little creation…” He sighed, his fingers lifting my chin up harshly so I met his black gaze. “Of course, you are no longer a little doll, are you? You left me, my dear.” He coyly chided. “But look at you, a _woman._ ” He sneered, his dark gaze raking my body up and down. I shivered in disgust and pulled away harshly.

“You’re not real.” I hissed, tugging on the chains that held me. He laughed and turned away, his cape hitting me in the face.

“Oh, but I _am_ . I know where you are, little doll. Haven is such a nice town, I’ll pay you a visit. After all, _I need my little dragon back._ ” He coyly informed me. I snarled and bared my teeth at him. I strained against the chains, then cried out as my back began to sear with a white hot pain. I heard the broken laughter of the Rage demon above me, its molten flesh burning my skin.

Please! I can’t break free!

_..._

_“We can kill him, girl. Just let me help. He’s here. He’s right here._ **_I can help you kill him._** _"_ The Rage demon hissed into my ear, burning my flesh with its hand. I glowered at Aurelian through my hair, my gaze filled with hate as I began to sweat from the pain. My clothes began to melt into my skin, and I clenched my teeth in agony.

_Kill him._ Voices began to chant, they echoed. Through my mind? The mines? I did not know.

_Kill him._

**_Kill him._ **

**_Kill him!_ **

**_KILL HIM!_ **

“I will find you, Aurelian. And when I do. **_You_ ** _will burn._ ” I promised. He began to laugh, and I saw red as I roared in pain, pulling on the chains until they snapped. His laughs continued as he retreated down an old mine shaft, the Rage demon now snarling and hissing as it approached me. 

The Rage demon lunged forward, but I was faster. I grabbed a pickaxe that lay on the ground, and shouted as I swung it with great force, the pick digging into its head with a single swing. It groaned and fell forward, a large chunk of its head missing as the molten material grew cold, and lay in a heap of stone.

I didn’t stop to catch my breath and sprinted down the tunnel Aurelian had disappeared in. I didn’t care as my feet bled from the rough ground. I continued to run at full speed, even as my vision became useless and the darkness was too thick. I seethed as his laughter echoed down the tunnel.

“Aurelian!” I shouted. “Aure- oof!” I gasped, the wind knocked out of me as I ran into a wall at full-force. “Aurelian… _Aurelian… Aurel…”_ I chanted quietly as I lay on my back, the coldness of the rock soothing the burns on my back as I lay there.

I saw nothing as I drifted into unconsciousness.

Where are you..?

_..._

\----------------------------

I woke up with a gasp, a state of panic overtaking me as I stared at my surroundings. It was dark, but not pitch-black. The ground was cold and hard, but it was the entire floor was singed with a black soot. I was surrounded by sleek, stone walls -- similarly covered in soot and smoke.

Where was I? 

I panicked and stood. How did I get here? Where was my tent? How? I can't... I can't!

I can't breath!

I was panicking and whimpered softly as I fell back to the ground on my knees, the harsh, gritty stone causing scrapes through my tattered pants. My breathing was labored and breathy as I struggled to breath. Tears streamed down my face as flickers of my dream ran through my mind. He was coming, he was going to get me!

Please, please come back!

_..._

I shouted through my teeth in frustration and anger. I couldn't be weak, not now! I needed to find a way out. Slowing down my breathing, I gained control and began to calm down. I grunted and roughly wiped the tears from my face and pulled my hair back. I stood up, my knees shaky as I began following the walls to I searched for an exit. I sighed with relief when I found a skinny break in the stone, and grit my teeth as I began to squeeze my body through. It was so tight! I could barely move! The rock dug into my back, chest, and butt, but I saw light at the end and forced myself to continue on. Finally, I made it out of the cave and was met by a familiar view. Proud, sprawling mountain-tops stretched out as far as they eye could see, blanketed in a beautiful layer of fresh snow. I realized with newfound horror...

I was in the Frostbacks.

My mouth went dry as I looked around. I could see the Breach, but it was miles away, which means I wasn’t close to Haven, either. I cried out in pain as a loud humming filled my ears, and I cringed as the humming grew louder, and louder, and _louder_. The mountains vibrated slightly, and then... everything went silent as the Breach exploded, the green light disappearing into thin air. I stood agape as I watched it twirl into the sky, the dark clouds that surrounded it beginning to dissipate. I realized, after the fear had washed away, what had just happened.

They closed the Breach. They did it!

Then I remembered: Aurelian. His promise.

_HAVEN!_

Without another moment to waste, I began sprinting down the mountain, my bare feet barely hitting the snow as I scaled down the mountain. Fear and adrenaline filled me to my core. Haven was _hours_ away, and I needed to be there _now!_

Everything was a blur as I ran. I barely noticed my surroundings, it felt like _decades_ went by _._ But not once did I stop to catch my breath, no matter how badly my throat hurt as the cold air burned my esophagus. My heart grew heavy with dread as night began to draw near. But I was getting close, I could feel it.

Finally, I reached the final peak. I was directly behind Haven, which still stood as music and cheers softly echoed from the town. A soft orange glow lit up the night as people danced around in the torch-light. There were celebrating. They were safe! I fell to my knees in relief. I could barely move my legs now, and there was only one companion who I could call upon. I brought my fingers to my lips and blew, a loud, low whistle rang through the mountains. I just-about _cried_ when I heard a familiar answering howl, and I collapsed backwards into the snow. Everything was fine now. They were fine! I assured myself.

But where are you?

_..._

I took a minute to catch my breath, my heart pounding harshly against my chest. I clenched my fists and yelped as I rolled onto my stomach and threw up, nothing but liquids and bile coming up as the hours of running caught up with me. 

I was ready to get back up again by the time the sun had completely fallen, the harsh and unforgiving cold biting into my skin. But I knew my companion was already almost to me. However, I decided to speed up our meeting and began to slide down the snowy hill, lifting my feet up as I slid on my butt. I dug my heel into the snow a few times to slow myself down, but I was down the hill in no time.

When I stood, a low, ‘woof!’ welcomed me. I sighed and laughed in relief as Pacchi sprinted towards me, bounding through the snow. I embraced him tightly to me, and he whined as he sniffed my face and body.

“Pacchi! Good boy, you found me! You found me!” I whispered happily, hugging him close to me. He barked at me and began to nuzzle my legs. I laughed and shakily stood. “Guess I should head back, huh? I could eat a whole _horse._ ” I mused. “Or a stinky old dog!” I teased. Pacchi barked and walked in tandem with me.

“We need to talk to Maxwell right away, he-” My words were interrupted as the sound of alarm bells and horns went off in the distance. My blood ran cold and I cried out in dismay.

“Haven!” I gasped.

The town was under attack.


	12. Haven Part 1

You know, my life used to be pretty simple.

I would wake up, force a Great Dragon out of my mind so I wouldn’t go on a rampage, then feed my dog. I’d travel around my mountains, no goal in particular as I patrolled my territory. Every so often, I’d get hungry and hunt. Sometimes, I’d get restless and hunt some darkspawn hoards or help out lost travelers. And yeah, I’d killed a couple dragons, but that’s just the life of a recluse.

You know:  _ simple _ .

You know what  _ isn’t _ simple? Sprinting down a mountain in bare-feet into a town with minimal defenses, while having no armor, no weapon, and no plan as waves of an army spilled down the opposite mountain-faces.

__ Hey, I could  _ really _ use your help right now, dragon.

_ … _

I quickly realized that, perhaps, I had made a mistake in trying to rid myself of my long-time counterpart. But, it was no coincidence that this army would strike  _ now _ after my encounter in the fade. 

“Come, Pacchi!” I prodded, stumbing down the mountain side with shaky legs as I struggled to stay upright. Pacchi barked in response and bounded after me, whining every time I tripped over a hidden branch or rock. Everything about me felt  _ wrong _ and so…  _ weak. _

I hated it.

_ “To arms!” _ I heard a man order faintly in the distance. I was getting close, now. The Chantry Hall was very near. The sound of panic and fear echoed from the pinned town, growing even louder as I shakily approached.

Finally, I made it past the Chantry Hall, stumbling past the spot the Iron Bull and I had once spoken in private. I clenched my jaw and gasped as the bells continued to ring.

The bells, they never stopped ringing! Screams. Explosions.

Darkspawn. Father?

_ He _ found me.

The flames, they burned so  _ hot! _

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as scenes from another life threatened to take over me. I growled out in frustration and shook my head. I couldn’t let them take over me, not  _ now.  _ I grit my teeth and quickly made my way down the steps, side-stepping people who ran around in panic as the bells didn’t stop.

“ _What’s this? Two little dolls. Tut tut, such beautiful eyes…”_ _His_ voice taunted in my head. I growled and smacked my temple. Not now!

“-massive force. The bulk over the mountain.” An authoritative voice informed a mass of people down by the gate. I quickly took a few steps forward, my heart lifting in a momentary glee and relief as I recognized Maxwell, Josephine, Solas, Varric, and the Iron Bull.

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked, standing next to a blonde-haired man in a large black shawl.

“None.” He simply stated. I didn’t waste any time and shouted, crying out as I missed the last step of the stone stairs.

“Maxwell!” I shouted, quickly raising back up to my feet with a slight tremble as I staggered towards them.

“Hildi!” Maxwell gasped, running over to me in shock. “Where have you  _ been? _ We haven’t seen you all day! Maker’s  _ breath, _ Hildi, you look awful! What’s going on?” He asked, looking up at me with concern as I shook my head and moved over to the gates.

“You must leave. Your people, they need to leave Haven  _ now _ . You  _ cannot _ win this fight.” I gravely informed them, my voice cracking slightly.

“Who are-” A black-haired woman began, but I waved my hand harshly through the air in a dismissive gesture of silence.

“It does not matter! You  _ must _ evacuate now, while you have the chance!” I thundered. I took a step back and looked at my hand for a moment. Such  _ anger _ coursed through my veins. I didn’t believe that my brashness nor sense of authority  _ came _ from me, I always assumed it leaked into me through the dragon. “Please,” I lowly began, “If you do not begin evacuation  _ now _ , your people will die.” I stared at the advisers, my face void of any emotion other than seriousness as they remained silent.

Suddenly, the front gates began to bang and shake, an ominous orange glow shone from the cracks on the other side.

“I can’t come in unless you open!” A boyish voice plead. Maxwell didn’t hesitate as he ran down the steps, and I watched as the advisers looked among each other.

“Isenatha, are you alright?” Solas asked quietly, placing a hand on my elbow. “You look-” he began, but I shook my head and didn’t look at him.

“I am fine. But we  _ must _ leave.” I hissed.

__ Please,  _ please _ . I cannot survive this without you. 

_ … _

__ If I die, we  _ both _ die.  _ Please. _

_ … _

We moved closer to the gates and watched them open. On the other side, my skin prickled as a large Darkspawn brute staggered towards us. The soft twang of metal could be heard, and the Darkspawn fell forward with a thud. Behind him, a gangly blonde boy in a large hat stood with twin daggers.

Maxwell and the blonde commander ran up to him, surprised by his effortlessness. I too, was impressed, and slowly walked down the stone steps despite the suggestions to  _ not _ from the Iron Bull and the apostate.

“I am Cole,” the boy introduced, “I came to warn you, to help! People are coming to hurt you! You… probably already know.” He sighed. Maxwell shook his head and patted the lad on the shoulder in reassurance.

“What is this? What’s going  _ on? _ ” He asked Cole. The boy huffed slightly and took a few steps forward,

“The Templars have come to kill you.” He simply stated. The commander took a few furious steps forward towards the boy. I placed my hand on Maxwell’s shoulder to let him know I was there, then looked at the boy.

The air around him seemed…  _ off. _ It wasn’t bad, just… not quite right. I wasn’t listening as the commander began rambling about, ‘Orders’ and ‘Mages,’ but I wasn’t wholly listening. I tensed as a deep, gruff grunt came from behind me. The Iron Bull was there now, his silvery eye running over the hills that glowed brightly with the torches of enemy forces.

“The Red Templars went to the Elder One,” Cole began. “You know him?” He asked Maxwell, then looked at me with big buggy eyes. “He knows  _ you. _ ” He pointed. He looked back at Maxwell and quickly explained. “You took his mages,  _ and _ his dragon.” He swiftly turned and took a few steps as he lifted his hand and pointed. “Look!  _ There.” _ He gasped.

I suddenly fell to the ground and cried out as a loud,  _ piercing _ ring ran through my brain. I screamed into my teeth as I felt an old, familiar pain course through my entire body. It felt like every drop of blood was slowly being brought to a boil, and my body would  _ explode _ if I didn’t listen to the deep voice that thundered in my head.

“He’s  _ very _ angry that you took his mages. His  _ dragon _ is one of his lost prizes.” Cole darkly informed us.

“Hildi?! Are you- what do you  _ mean _ his  _ dragon?  _ Hildi!” Maxwell threw back, a confused and exasperated look on his face. He turned back towards me, but I began to ignore everything else now.

I slammed my fists into the frozen ground, creating a small amount of steam upon impact as I crouched down. 

“ _ Come back to me, dragon.” _ A deep voice boomed inside of my head. The Elder One was testing me. I shook my head, tears streaming down my face as I tried to resist. Everything in my body  _ hurt _ unless I moved in the way the voice wanted me to.

“-ildi. Hildi!” A familiar voice demanded my attention. As if a switch clicked, the pain stopped. I gasped and sat back on my knees. A hand rested on my temple as a cool sensation ran through me. My breathing was labored as I finally opened my eyes and looked around. The Inquisition’s force had charged forward now after the commander finished an endearing speech. I looked up to my right at a bald elf, the air around him waving around as he looked upon me with concern. “Hildi, you  _ must _ get back to the Chantry. Help the people into the Chantry Hall. You  _ cannot _ fight.” He ordered. I looked at him and shook my head, growling in pain as I tried to stand.

“N-no! You need me out here! I can’t… Solas,  _ she won’t speak to me!” _ I hissed quietly. He shook his head and pushed me away.

“All the more reason to stay back and help the people. We have this. But I must go, the Herald is already on the front.” He quickly explained, turning away from me as he ordered me back. “Go! Hildi.” He shouted once more before running off into the battle.

My lips curled into a snarl, but I knew he was right when I tried to go after him and stumbled forward. Pacchi, thankfully, lurched in front of me and helped me back to my feet as I fell. I clenched my fists in frustration.

__ Please. You know they will die.  _ WE _ may die. 

_ … _

__ Please! Just say  _ something! _

__ …

I scrunched my nose and then turned, my jaw clenched as I re-entered the town on shaky legs. People were running around aimlessly, but all seemed to be collecting up at the top of the hill at the Chantry hall.

I huffed and slowly made my way up, my bare-feet stinging as I made every step. My head hung low in defeat. How  _ weak _ was I? I should be out  _ there _ , fighting with the soldiers. It was the whole reason I was here! By the time I had reached the top of the stairs, a large crowd had amassed inside the Chantry Hall, screaming and panicking as they demanded a plan from Josephine and a few other Chantry-folk.

“Please, please! We must remain calm!” Josephine tried, but to no avail. I walked up to her and gave her a weak smile.

“We must get these people to safety.” I told her. She threw her hands up in defeat,

“Where can we go? We won’t survive long in the mountains, if we manage to get there without being attacked!” She whispered, pulling me away from the crowd. I shook my head and put one hand up as I leaned against a pillar.

“If there is a passage that the people can use without being spotted by the templars and darkspawn, then I can lead you to my main homestead not too far from here. It is a trek, especially with so many that will be weakened. Have  _ all _ of the mounts possible brought up to safety, and we will need sleds.” I instructed, listing off things that would make travel easier.

“Sleds? Horses! Yes! I will have this done. But-” She averted her gaze to the mass of people with an apprehensive look. They were like trapped cats: pushing, hitting and running around aimlessly as they panicked. I grunted and huffed as I pushed myself into a standing position.

I used both hands to place my fingers in my mouth, and blew. It was a whistle unlike a quick cattle-call that worked on dogs. It was a long, high-pitched and fluctuating whistle that pierced the dull noise of the hall. A few of the elves cringed and covered their ears, but it did the job as the crowd stilled.

“Silence! You will listen.” I boomed, lowering my voice as I scanned the crowd with an icy gaze. There were harsh whispers, but they stayed silent as I stepped aside and allowed Josephine to take the mantle.

“Everyone,” she began, “I know that it is hard to stay calm in the moment, but we  _ must _ persist. The soldiers are fighting their battle out there, and it is our duty to provide  _ our _ support once it is all over.” There were some nods of agreement and a few hollers of approval.

“But what does that entail?” A low voice retorted. “We are trapped! What can we  _ possibly  _ do?” An elderly man sighed, defeated. This caused a ripple of horror and panic to spread over the crowd, and the shouting grew once more. Josephine pulled her lips into a thin line and gave me a tired look.

“Enough!” I thundered, standing taller as I stared the elderly chantry man down. “If you would rather do nothing and be caught with your tail between your legs, then so be it. I do not need cowards, nor will cater to them.” I hissed harshly. “There are men and women risking their lives  _ now _ out on the battle, not running around like headless chickens!” I reprimanded. “These mountains are my land, I know them well. But, if we sit here until it is too late, then your chances of survival dwindle  _ every minute we stand here and wait. _ Listen to Josephine, and do everything within your power to prepare for a cold journey. If not, I will make your death quickly  _ now. _ ” I growled. They were silent, which satisfied me as they listened. “You will not find a nicer offer.” I ended, then stepped back and allowed Josephine to step up once more.

“We will need mounts, gather as many animals as we can that can travel through the snow. Grab only what you are willing to carry! If you find large boards that can be used for sleds for the injured, then return them here to the Chantry Hall. Above all else, grab clothing that will be  _ warm. _ Stay within the walls! Now go, quickly!” She ushered. Quickly, the crow dispersed and began ransacking the buildings for supplies. She turned towards an agent who stood by stoically, “Send as many scouts as are available to find a passage for the people to take. If there is nothing, report back right away.” The scout nodded and quickly walked away.

“Good, we have a chance now.” I huffed. Josephine shook her head in frustration.

“I do not wish to give them false hope. But I cannot think of a way into the mountains without being seen, or that makes it difficult for the injured and old to make it.” She sighed. “Ah, but we must gather our own belongings as well, come!” She quickly grabbed my hand. I winced, but followed anyway.

“Remember, it will be very cold. Bring things that are light and warm.” I advised as we went into her office. She started shoving scrolls and books into her bag, giving me a guilty look as she disregarded me. Finally, she finished after throwing a thick purple cloak over herself. She strapped the bag onto her back and then gave me an odd look.

“Where are your things?” She asked. I slumped my shoulders and shook my head.

“My camp was on the other side of the lake. It would have been destroyed by now.” I simply stated, trying my hardest not to look as sorrowful as I was inside. The axe was my father’s, but I couldn’t very well march there and get it, now could I?

“Still, we need to get you some boots. Let’s go out and see what the others have brought in.” She tutted, guiding me out the door. Pacchi had remained in the hall and was doing a wonderful job providing comfort to children and the weary.

Everything seemed, for the most part, like it would be fine. There were many horses in the Chantry Hall, all saddled up with bags and sled-like boards attached at the back. The people were calmer now, helping each other pack more efficiently and dresses each other in spare clothing. The scouts had yet to return, but if they came back successfully, the people could be moved  _ now. _

  
And everything seemed better. Until it really…  _ really _ wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! This is only part 1. There's too much to compile into one chapter. I know that the Iron Bull and Hildi weren't the main focus of this, but keep in mind... they're under attack and romance shouldn't be the only thing on their minds. After this big big event, I PROMISE you will be getting more action -- so will Hildi. 
> 
> (Get it? She'll be getting action.)


	13. Haven Part 2

Everyone gasped as the ground shook violently, causing the people to shriek in terror as it seemed to go on for a while. There were screams as the Chantry Hall doors flung open, an unforgiving burst of wind dominating the room as they couldn’t help but gape at the scene. A tsunami of snow fell from the mountainsides, engulfing and extinguishing the army like the ocean’s tide against matches.  The sounds of horror were quickly replaced by expressive shouts of glee. There were distant cheers-- a good amount, I noted, coming from the soldiers. Like everyone else, I seemed to exhale the breath I didn’t realize I had been holding it.

It seemed, for a while, like everything was not lost. I was quite glad that I had been wrong! 

Two times’ a charm.

The glee was quickly suppressed, much like the templars against the avalanche. There were screams of terror as a burst of orange shot through the sky, followed by the low screech of a looming shadow that flew above the mist.

It was really hard to express how I was feeling at the moment, really. I had  _ millions _ of words at my disposal, but not a single one of them could accurately portray my feelings in that moment. 

Nothing. Not even as the low roar of the dragon shook the building. 

Not fear. No, surprisingly not.

Not a single word. Not even as the people cowered and ducked low to the ground and clung to the walls, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the hall.

Nope. Couldn’t think of a single-

_ The gal. He dares? _

Oh wait, no, here’s a good word that I felt.

Fury. 

Unequivocal, undeniable, _insatiable,_ **_fury._** Just a white-hot rage. A flip had switched, and everything that screamed a dull pain in my body evaporated into thin-air. I inhaled deeply and squared my shoulders as I seemed to stand taller. The persistent ringing that took over my mind dulled into nothingness, and an old familiar sensation filled my being.

_ Our territory?  _ **_He DARES_ ** _ trespass on  _ **_our_ ** _ land?! A lowly dragon such as he? _

__ All it took was another dragon? Really? Not the dangerous assault?

__

_ All it took  _ **_you_ ** _ was a dangerous assault. _

__ Mmm… 

“Come in! Quickly, the Chantry is your shelter!” A familiar old voice croaked, stumbling the doors. Masses of soldiers came pouring into the hall, the people that had already settled made room for them with eagerness.

It was the old Chantry man from before. I tilted my head as he clutched his stomach in pain. As the soldiers came in, the scent of dirt, blood and sweat became overpowering. I quickly made my way through the sudden crowd.

Maxwell. Solas, the Iron Bull. Varric, the boy! Where were they? I looked around eagerly for them, momentarily uninterested in the excited shivers and the anticipation that nagged at my chest.

_ We must accept the challenge. _

__ A moment, please. We need to get them to safety.

_ Bah! _

“Hildi! Thank the Maker!” Maxwell gushed. I froze as he embraced me. We pulled apart as Cole, the boy, had the elderly man’s arm draped over his shoulders as he managed to guide him to a vacant wall.

“He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep. He is going to die.” Cole simply informed us. 

“What a charming boy.” The man bitterly mused. I found myself standing next to the Iron Bull while we watched their interaction. I glanced at him quickly, then turned to face him as a long streak of red cut across his bicep.

“Not my blood, Taam-kasari.” He simply rumbled, not looking at me. I stared at the side of his face for a moment before I turned back towards the wounded Chantry man.

“I should hope not. You’re meant to be the best mercenary money can buy.” I retorted. He let out a short laugh at this and hummed in agreement.

“Herald! Our position is not good. That thing sold back any time you might have earned us.” The commander came jogging towards us. I gave him an incredulous look as the crowd behind him stared wide-eyed.

  
  


“Then we must save the survivors. The people… they’re already here! All we need is a way out. Did you do this?” He asked me, looking at me with wide eyes. I smiled warmly and shook my head, a little white lie.

“No, your adviser did. All I did was give them a good  _ clear _ view on their options.” I mused. 

“You have saved many lives, Isenathra.” Solas commended. I laughed softly and wiped shook my head as I let my gaze drift over them all.

“So have you.” I smiled back. 

“For a while, we did. But not with  _ that _ thing. We won against the army, but we don’t stand a chance against…  _ whatever _ that thing is.” The commander darkly pointed out. I huffed and gave him a calm look as I placed my hands behind my back.

“I have  _ seen _ an Archdemon. I was in the fade, but it  _ looked _ like that.” Cole grimly whispered. I snorted, but my heart clenched painfully.

_ Archdemon?! Bah! What a funny boy. We go, now? _

__ I need a weapon.

“That is not an archdemon, Cole.” I simply bit out. The boy stared at me with big eyes before he simply nodded, Solas too gave me an odd look. The commander threw his arms in the air and sneered,

“I don’t care  _ what _ it is. It’s cut a path for that army! They’ll kill  _ everyone _ if we do nothing.” He hissed quietly, but it didn’t do much as some of the crowd had the mind to listen in. Cole laughed softly and shook his head,

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the villagers. He wants  _ them _ .” He pointed to Maxwell and I. Maxwell, evidently, had the mind to be surprised.

“Why?” He simply asked, staring at his hand. He already knew the answer, as did I.

“He wants to kill  _ you _ , and he  _ wants you _ . He and his mage.” Cole pointed to Maxwell then myself. “Nothing else matters, but he’ll crush them,  _ kill them anyway _ . I don’t like him.” He whispered. I clenched my jaw as the boy continued to put a light on me.

I bristled at his words and sneered. Quickly, I walked away from the scene and began looking around at the crowd. I needed a weapon! And boots.

“Herald, this isn’t survivable. We can’t  _ win _ against this, the only thing we can do now is cause one last avalanche with the remaining trebuchet.” The commander gravely hissed to Maxwell.

“That would bury Haven.” Maxwell pointed out. The elderly man gave out a cough as he tried to sit up.

“There is a path… you wouldn’t know it unless you made the Summer pilgrimage as I have.” He hoarsely said. I snarled and clenched my fists before I pointed at him.

“Why did you not tell us sooner? The people could be  _ safe _ by now!” I suddenly hissed, forgetting my search as I took a step forward. I was stopped by a large gray hand on my shoulder. I glared at the Iron Bull, but desisted. No point in attacking a dead man.

“I hadn’t remembered it… not until now. The people, they can escape! Andraste! She must’ve…” He rambled on about religions I knew nothing of. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

_ These people talk too much. He’s out there, right now. _

__ We  _ must _ save them.

_ Why?! They are not our people. _

__ Because.

“What about it, Cullen, will it work?” Maxwell piped up. The commander, Cullen, shrugged his shoulders.

“Possibly, but what of your escape?” He asked. I was quick to speak now, a haughty determination overcoming me.

“I will go with him. He wants us  _ both _ , he will come after you if one still lives.” I volunteered. Solas seemed to tense at this before he shook his head,

“You are weak, you would not last a-” he began, trying to reason with me. Far too late.

“I will go with him.” I restated. We stared at each other, he searched my eyes for a moment.

_ Stop talking. Let’s go. _

__ Almost.

Solas suddenly nodded, a secret smile graced his lips, “I see there is no persuading you. With the two of them, the Herald stands a better chance.” He turned to the others, his words holding double-meaning. I exhaled and nodded my head firmly. The group began to disperse while Maxwell stared at his glowing hand with dis-contempt.

“Are you sure about this, Taam-Kasari? You were in  _ really _ rough shape earlier.” The Iron Bull grumbled lowly, his silvery eye catching my gaze. I smiled warmly,

“I am fine now. Follow Pacchi once you make it through the passage. Signal us when everyone is through.” I ordered, giving Solas a pointed look at his staff. He seemed to catch my meaning. I whistled lowly, and smiled warmly as Pacchi bounded up to me. “Take them home, my boy. I’ll see you soon.” I laughed. He barked in response to this before he eagerly ran back to his original spot.

“I think you’ll want these.” Cole suddenly spoke up. I turned around and gasped as the boy held out a familiar coat and a dirty axe. “I found it, on my way to warn you. I didn’t realize it was  _ yours _ until you needed them.” He explained. I pursed my lips and smiled.

“Thank you, Cole.” I genuinely addressed. Without another word, I slipped on the coat. I was swift in nearly jumping into the fur pants, and sighed with relief when my toes met the sturdy insides of my boots. Like greeting an old friend, I held the axe with tender care. “Maxwell Trevelyan.” I demanded, looking up. “We will survive this.” I promised.

“Then… we’re off!” He sighed. I clapped him on the shoulder with a low laugh.

“Boss, Taam-Kasari!” A deep voice halted us as we stood in the doorway. I turned towards the Iron Bull with an inquisitive look, “Grasp them in the jaws of the aban-ataashi and return to us.” He said -- though it sounded more like an order. Maxwell and I exchanged a glance before we both nodded.

As we exited the Chantry Hall, the doors were swiftly closed and locked. Without another word, we both began to advance down the town in a swift jog, quickly finishing-off any templars or darkspawn that seemed to have survived. Finally, we arrived to the final standing trebuchet.

“Begin, Herald. I will keep you covered.” I commanded. Maxwell didn’t waste a moment as he ran to the crank and huffed as he began to turn it. Small waves of templars, darkspawn and demons were quick in targeting us, but they didn’t last long.

I  _ felt _ my body move, but it was hardly my conscious decision if I swung the axe or jumped back. It simply felt right. Block. Kick. Swing. Kill. 

“Ragh!” I roared as the swarms came in larger numbers now. Despite this, it fueled me  _ more _ as adrenaline coursed through me. “Come on!” I egged. A darkspawn brute approached, charging with a morning-star and shield. I laughed as I pulled my axe back and swung with fervor, splintering the shield. He roared in pain, then silenced as I brought my axe down over my head and split his helmet into two. Dead.

“It’s ready!” Maxwell hollered, stepping away from the trebuchet. I gave him an incredulous look as he continued to back away.

“What are you waiting for? Just-” I stopped.

“ _ ROAR!”  _ A deep challenge echoed through the skies. The swarms had stopped now, even running away it seemed. I watched as a shadow shot through the sky, barrelling towards us. 

_ A challenge? In  _ **_my_ ** _ land? I think not. _

I did not resist as my power was quickly grasped from me. My jaw clenched as canines extended, and my muscles ached. My vision grew sharper, even  _ bluer _ as I stood tall. Maxwell had began to retreat, now, shouting things I didn’t quite care to listen to now. A sneer settled on my face as the shadow’s mouth glowed slightly.

With my axe in one hand, I pressed my chest out and shook as a deep, thundering roar escaped me. It was quieter than the approaching dragon’s, but it was not any less threatening. It was deep, a crashing kind of roar. Maxwell turned to me in shock, then yelped as he was thrown towards me as a ball of fire came crashing into the ground. I stood tall and leaned against the shock-wave that came.

“ _ You are bold, child. You have forgotten your place.”  _ A deep voice sneered. I watched with an emotionless expression as a familiar silhouette walked through the flames. The dragon soared above.

“ _ It is  _ **_you_ ** _ that has forgotten, mage.”  _ My dragon hissed through me, my voice as commanding and booming as his as we stared each other down. He smirked, his screwed lip set in a sneer as he looked upon me.

“ _ We shall see. Perhaps, a familiar face will enlighten you on who is in charge.”  _ He growled. I readied my axe at his words, then prepared to advance on the Elder One before the ground shook and a low roar sounded out from behind me. “ _ Your brother understands power, child. You could share this glory. I shall give you time to…  _ **_think._ ** _ ”  _ He sneered. He turned his attention away from me, then snapped his gaze towards Maxwell, who stood with his weapon drawn.

I was swift in turning towards the dragon, who pulled back and displayed his wings in a challenge. I laughed coldly and welcomed it. Then I remembered the Elder One’s words…

My brother? Hudo?

My body was quick in charging towards the dragon, my jaw clenched as I prepared my attack. The dragon drew back further, then took a step back, watching me. His head was low to the ground, confusing me as it lowered itself. 

What did he mean, my brother?

As I jumped, then I understood. I gave out a low battle cry as I shot through the air, my axe ready to begin the down-swing as I began to descend. The dragon was still as it peered up at me with bright blue eyes.

Blue eyes?

_ “Such  _ **_pretty_ ** _ blue eyes. Two little dolls, all for me…”  _ A voice mocked through my mind. Just as my axe began swinging towards the dragon’s skull, I took my control back.

“Hudo!” I cried. I ended up landing on the dragon’s nose, my axe blade  _ flat _ against his forehead. 

__

_ What have you done?! Foolish girl! _

We stared at each other for a moment, my heart swelled in grief as I looked into his blue eyes. How? How had this happened?  “Hudo, what have they  _ done _ to you?” I whispered. Hudo didn’t move, his eye wide and dark. Then, they slanted, a red sheen glistened over them. The dragon rumbled lowly, then tossed it’s head back harshly. I gasped as I was thrown into the air, then screamed when talons dug into my skin, and the cold air bit into my face.

_ Idiot! _

I roared as Hudo shot through the air, his talons digging into my waist as he carried me. I shouted out in anger, as I swung my battle axe up into the leg of the dragon. He roared in pain and threw me back up. I was slightly breathless as I realized we were level with the mountain peaks. That breathlessness fled as I shot down towards his floating form.

With a shout, I swung the axe down before I connected with his back. The axe dug deep, but nowhere near enough to be a fatal blow. He roared and began to twist in the air. I barely had time to dodge as claws split the air. I hung on, with a vice grip, my battle axe still embedded into his skin as he shot through the air.

“Hudo! Please!” I plead, but it fell on deaf ears. I gasped as we dove towards the ground at painful speeds. With a thud, Hudo landed in a dark, snowy clearing and rolled onto his back. I had no choice but to leap off, grunting as I pulled my axe out. I landed in the snow with a graceless stumble. 

_ Girl, behind! _

I quickly stood, then cried out as pain shot through my abdomen. A sickening  _ crunch _ pierced my ears as pain blossomed in my rib. My body was cold as the teeth of the dragon sank into my flesh as I lay limp.

I gasped in pain as he tossed me into the snow, blood streaming from my torso as I lay there. The dragon gave a low rumble, almost like a  _ laugh _ as it loomed above me. I lolled my head onto over to peer at him.

“ _ You worm. You are nothing.”  _ I hissed. The dragon rumbled again before it sat up, its mouth agape as an orange glow dripped from its throat. My vision went white as flames began to envelope my body, but it wasn’t  _ his. _

I cried out in pain as white-hot flames dripped from my eyes and shot out from my mouth, shooting towards the dragon. It roared in pain as the flames found their way into his throat, causing an awful  _ sizzling _ noise as it shrieked. It tossed its head back in agony, and I gasped as his tail slammed into my head, a low ringing and dimness took over me. The flames stopped.

The dragon was crying out still, the scent of burnt flesh filled my cold nose. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. Despite the dragon’s pain, it quickly took off, leaving me there in the snow.

_ You are a fool. You still have not learned. _

__ Am I going to die?

__ …

__ That’s a shame. I don't want to die. I hope they made it. 

__ …

__ I’m tired…

My head slumped down to my shoulder as I lay there, sprawled out in the snow. Soft tears fell from my eyes as I realized I was alone. I would die there, alone, in the dark, in the cold. I sighed as my vision grew black.

I didn’t have the energy to fight back as a dark shadow approached me, a familiar deep voice calling out as I was lifted into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter may have been a bit confusing, so I just wanted to clarify some things. 
> 
> 1.) So, Hildi's dragon was basically butt-hurt that she wanted her gone, so that's why she ghosted her  
> 2.) The dragon only came back when Corypheus' (Cory because I'm lazy) dragon rolled up, and she got all territorial  
> 3.) Cory's dragon is Hildi's twin-brother, Hudo.  
>  a.) How he came to be a dragon will be addressed later.  
> 4.) Hildi used Dragonfire to melt Hudos' mouth, lmao, welcome to Hot Ones where we've got hot wings, and even hotter questions.
> 
> AGAIN, this story will be edited later on, I just felt like I needed to make some things clear (a bad sign, I know)


End file.
